


The Kidnapped Spider

by RavenLost2187



Series: Kidnapped Spider Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Fuck that movie), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As it is he's barely in here, Avengers Family, Bisexual Natasha Romanoff, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Gang Wars, Harley Keener knows what's up, Harley is a little shit, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mother Natasha Romanoff, Non canon compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Flash Thompson redemption, Not Harry Osborn friendly, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Oblivious Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter has a lot of other shit happening, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Natasha Romanv, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Has A Heart, We Die Like Men, harry's a bit of a dick, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLost2187/pseuds/RavenLost2187
Summary: "Black Widow and Iron Man are my parents.""What the fuck."~Natasha Romanoff has been searching for her son for 12 years. As it turns out he's been only twelve blocks away from her - in Queens New York.
Relationships: (past) Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natasha Romanov & Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn (one-sided), Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, The Avengers & Aunt May, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts
Series: Kidnapped Spider Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174532
Comments: 65
Kudos: 572
Collections: Stories in which Peter Stark was kidnapped as a child.





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318127) by [inkinmyheartandonthepage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage). 



> At a whopping 28,360 words this is probably officially the biggest fanfic I have ever made (so far). 
> 
> I started this 6/23/20 and finished it 7/8/20. (It's my birthday!!!) I literally just sat down and wrote it out and designed the covers and breaks and whatever. *Finished writing 8/15/20*
> 
> -> I should be writing like five other fics but I could not get this idea out of my head so sue me I'm an asshole. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Not quite complete yet but it's my birthday and I'm publishing this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be cross-posted to my Wattpad once I finish the book and it's completely published. (The Wattpad version will have a graphic cover and graphic breaks. AO3 isn't great at having photos that stick around in the work so that's why.  
> Link to the Wattpad (once published): 
> 
> This will be published every other day if I remember.

**Natasha Romanov skimmed through her files, trying desperately to find anything new on her son.**

Peter had been kidnapped 12 years ago when he had just been three years old. Natasha had left him with some SHIELD agents when she went on her own mission with Clint and when she came back he was gone and the SHIELD agents were incapacitated. 

Natasha went on a rampage, desperately trying to find her son but after five years with no luck, Nick Fury told her to look after Tony Stark. 

Who, coincidentally, was the one who had gotten her pregnant and was Peter father. 

When she was younger, Natasha wanted to be a mother and when she had that one time thing with Stark, she was utterly shocked when she came out pregnant, seeing as she was sure that the Red Room had blocked out anyway that she possibly could get pregnant. 

SHIELD supposed that there was a glitch in the system but either way, Natasha was pregnant and this would be the only time she would probably ever get pregnant. So she wasn't about to screw this up. 

As it was, it took Clint five days to drag her away from Peter and Natasha was half furious at him that he had taken her away from her son. 

When she was assigned to Stark, she hoped and prayed that the man wouldn't remember her from his past conquests but he did and Natasha slipped up, saying she had a child with him. 

Stark actually looked excited and Natasha's heart broke a little when she saw Stark's reaction when she told him that Peter had been kidnapped five years ago. 

Since then, the two hadn't gotten together or anything - Tony had been swept up by Steve Rogers and Natasha had drunkenly flirted her way into a relationship with Virginia "Pepper" Potts - but they stuck close together like siblings. Her relationship with Tony became just about as strong as her relationship with Clint. It was the two most strongest relationships she had her life, and definitely the strongest within the Avengers team. Those were the two people she trusted her life with. 

When the Avengers were created in 2012, Tony opened his Tower to everyone and they all moved in. They gained a few Avengers as well and Tony had to add another floor to the Tower. There were four floors; a training floor, a recreational/domestic floor, dorm rooms, and another in the middle floor with a bunch of random shit. 

Everyone fit in and so far, everyone was getting along great. Tony and Steve's relationship was a little rocky but in the end all they had to do was get into each other's beds. Natasha saw that coming. She always see these things coming. 

But currently, it was New Year's Eve and Natasha was looking at her file on Peter. She had been searching the internet non-stop for 12 years now, going on 13, and she wasn't about to stop. 

"You know there's a party going on upstairs right?" Natasha startled a little but turned to see Tony leaning against the door frame of her room. 

She closed the file and gave him a sly smirk. "I know. That's why I thought I wouldn't see you up here," 

"Ouch," Tony made a fake hurt look and Natasha laughed a little. "That hurt sis," 

"I know," Natasha flipped her hair and stood, trialing her fingers on the computer desk.

Tony looked over her shoulder at the computer and looked at her. "You know, I don't tend to look at folders or search histories or anything, but when it comes to my second favorite person -" 

"Only second?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

"- has a folder on her dead son, I can't help but sneak a peak," Tony finished. Natasha's jaw tightened. "Tash. Listen for a second okay? We're both shit at talking at our feelings so I'm not going to pretend about this but I'm going to do my best. He's dead okay? There's no way - there's just no way. You and I both know that," 

"No we don't," Natasha shook her head. "We have no idea if he's -" 

"Nat," Tony pressed, reaching out to hold her hand and gently rub it. "Friday and Jarvis have been searching for _twelve years_. My AIs can't even find him. _Shield_ can't find him. The _FBI_ can't find him. He's nowhere. He's a ghost." 

Natasha looked away, not wanting to face this right now. 

"Nat, please," Tony tried again. 

"I just don't want him to be gone," Natasha whispered, a dam breaking as tears started to fall from her eyes. She was always the most vulnerable around Clint and Tony. "All I ever wanted was to be a mother - a _real_ mother - and the one time, the _one time_ I think I will ever get pregnant is the _one_ time I lose him I -" 

"Come here," Tony dragged her into a hug and Natasha took it after a moment of hesitation. They stood there for a moment, just close and hugging. 

"I'm sorry," Tony pulled away to press his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry and I wish things were different but they _aren't_. I don't think it's ever going to be okay but at some point - you have to move on, _amore_ ," He gently kissed her forehead and she sighed, letting out a shaky breath. 

"I know," Natasha whispered back. 

There was a moment and then Tony spoke up. "Alright, enough touchy feely - let's go get drunk," 

Natasha laughed and followed him downstairs.

* * *

Pepper kissed Natasha's cheek when she came downstairs and slung her arm around Nat's shoulder. Pepper didn't leave Natasha for the whole night as the party raged around them. 

Pepper always knew when Natasha was emotional no matter how hard Natasha tried to hide. Pepper always got her and the only way Natasha really knew that Pepper knew she was upset tonight was the fact that she had Bruce make Natasha a margarita. 

Tony had gotten Steve to do karaoke with him and while Tony was obviously drunk, Steve had super metabolism so he didn't look all that drunk. Clint was losing his mind laughing and Sam and Bucky were just giggling at Clint's laughter. Thor was chatting with Rhodey at the bar and Wanda and Pietro were somewhere in the shadows, just observing. 

Wanda and Pietro had come within only a year or two and this was the first New Year's party they had ever been to. 

Everyone was chatty with each other and even though there were several random ladies and gentlemen in the penthouse at the moment, that didn't stop anyone partying with each other all together. 

Natasha got some fresh air in the balcony just before midnight and Pepper followed her. 

"Hi honey," Pepper kissed her cheek and Natasha smiled. 

"Hello _moya lyubov'_ ," Natasha kissed her cheek back and Pepper giggled. "You look wonderful tonight," Pepper was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress that Natasha recognized as the dress she wore to Tony's party back before Iron Man even existed. Natasha herself was wearing a dark red. It was sleeveless and came up to her neck. It was tight and slim around her waist before flowing out to just below her ankles and there was a slit in it to reveal her legs. 

"I love it when you speak Russian," Pepper murmured, sipping her drink. "It's very sexy," 

Natasha smiled, chuckling a little. "Well English is a very pretty language too, especially when it comes out of your mouth," Natasha leaned over to press a small open-mouthed kiss to Pepper's lips who hummed in response. 

"So, I'm just going to bite the bullet and ask how you're doing," Pepper sighed. "I noticed you were missing so I sent Tony up to get you. What'd he say to you?" 

Natasha went quiet for a moment. "It's been twelve years since Peter disappeared. Thirteen exactly by tomorrow." 

Pepper went quiet, just listening and waiting. 

Natasha sighed. "And I just hope...if he's alive...that he's safe. And - oh I don't know, happy and alive." She looked over at Pepper, sighing a little. "You know?" 

Pepper smiled softly at her. "I know." she kissed Natasha again. "You know I'm here if you need me right?" 

"Of course," Natasha nodded. "I know." She paused and bit her lip. "And I love you for that." 

Pepper laughed a little. "I love you too, darling." 

" _5!_ "

The countdown had begun. 

" _4!_ "

"Wanna kiss?" Pepper asked. 

" _3!_ "

Natasha laughed. "At one," 

" _2!_ "

Pepper leaned forward and Natasha hovered, waiting for the words. 

" _1! Happy New Year!_ " 

Natasha kissed her girlfriend in true New Year's cliché fashion as fireworks went off behind them.

* * *

When Natasha woke up, she found herself on the couch out in the balcony and Pepper was gone. She stood up and rubbed her eyes before looking towards the lock on the door. "Hey Jarv?" 

"Jarvis is currently fixing a containment problem in the third section of the Training Room A3," FRIDAY cheerfully responded. "If you require assistance, Miss Romanov, feel free to ask." 

"Yes," Natasha smiled a little. She liked FRIDAY. "First off, call me Natasha," 

"Of course Natasha," 

"And second, did Pepper leave this morning?"

"Yes she did," FRIDAY replied. "You and Miss Potts fell asleep out on the balcony tonight and she had to leave to meet her family out in Manhattan." 

Natasha nodded. "Thank you Friday. Could you be a dear and open the door for me?" 

"Of course!" 

The glass door slid open and Natasha headed through into the main living area where Tony and Steve were cuddled on the cough. Tony was still out cold but Steve was flicking through channels on the giant HD TV screen that was mounted on top of the fireplace in the main room. 

Natasha looked around and noticed that most of the room had been cleaned up. The boxes were checked when Sam, Bucky, Bruce, Thor, and Rhodey came into the room in full cleaning gear. Bruce and Thor headed to different couches silently and Sam and Bucky went to make something in the kitchen. 

"Hey Nat!" Scott came in through the elevator, waving with Clint on his heels. Clint looked a little drowsy and he bypassed everyone in favor of flopping onto the living room floor and closing his eyes. 

"That was quite the party," Scott continued, cheerfully. "I could almost see it all the way over in Vermont!" 

Natasha cracked a smile, taking note of the twins that were emerging from the shadows to lay down next to Clint. Clint was the first one to knock out the twins and make connections with them. Wanda laid across Clint's stomach and he let out a little oof but allowed it and started petting Pietro's hair. 

"How was your party?" Natasha asked Scott. Scott was a nice guy and he was one of the newest editions with Hope Van Dyne and Carol Danvers. 

"Eh," Scott shrugged. "It was just me, Hope, and a few other people. We were pretty quiet and just watched the live show at New York on TV," 

"Homely," Natasha smiled. 

Scott smiled back. "Very." 

"Everyone basically got drunk last night." Natasha summed up their party and Scott laughed. 

"Not aye!" Thor waved, grinning. 

"And not really me to be honest but that's expected." Steve shrugged, waking Tony. 

"Whossawhatsis?" Tony slurred, tired. Natasha came over and ruffled his hair and he snorted before falling back to sleep. 

"What you two making?" Natasha called to Bucky and Sam. "Breakfast? At noon?"

"If you want," Bucky shrugged. Bucky was found a few years ago by Steve. He brought Bucky back and at the time the Avengers had been communicating with Wakanda where they allowed Bucky to come and heal after being with HYDRA and being the Winter Soldier. He still had nightmares and moments where he turned to the Winter Soldier again but Winter was much less violent than before.

"It's quiche," Sam replied, punching Bucky's shoulder lightly who grinned. 

"Sounds great," Natasha said just as Scott called, "Add bacon!" 

"What quiche doesn't have bacon?!" Sam looked appalled and Natasha laughed, loud enough to wake up Tony. 

"Holy shitballs," Tony startled, blinking rapidly. "Wow that was a crazy dream," He looked over at Steve. "Hi honey," 

Steve smiled. "Hello lovely," and he pecked Tony's lips before flipping to another reality TV show. Tony muttered something and then laid down. 

"Are we eating? I'm hungry," Tony called. 

"Quiche!" Sam yelled. 

"What?" 

"Quiche!" 

"Ca-piche?" 

"Oh my god - _QUICHE,_ "

" _What_?" 

"A bacon and egg souffle thing," Steve simplified. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well why didn't you say so?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes as well. They were already in for a long day.

* * *

Three days later, they were together eating breakfast when Pepper's heels came clicking in from the elevator. 

"Any news Pep?" Tony asked, swiveling in his rotating chair. 

"Just a press conference for SI," Pepper sighed. "We get three days off and it's back to work," 

"You love it," Natasha kissed her cheek and handed her a cup of coffee. Pepper nursed it and sipped lightly from it. 

"Any news for the Avengers?" Bruce asked from the other side of the counter. 

"I think villians took the holidays off," Sam yawned, drinking his own coffee while Bucky scarfed down some eggs. "We haven't had an alert in days." 

"T'Challa told us that we're invited to his coronation," Pietro piped up. The Avengers looked at him and Carol Danvers appeared, coming by his side. 

"It's a big fucking deal," She said plainly. 

"How the fucking hell did you get into my Tower?" Tony asked loudly. 

"You gave me a key Stark." she rolled her eyes. Carol came to the Avengers after Nick Fury introduced them after the fight or rather misunderstanding with the Skrulls.

"Oh yeah," Tony pondered that for a moment before drowning himself in coffee. 

"Nobody's really been inside of Wakanda right?" Clint asked, perched on his chair and looking perplexed. 

"That's _why_ it's a big fucking deal." Carol supplied.

Tony looked like he was about to make a joke when the TV suddenly came to life. The Avengers stopped what they were doing to go over and look at it. 

"Jarvis?" Tony frowned. "What's up?" 

"It appears as though Friday found something," JARVIS sounded confused as well. "Give me a moment to bring up her voice capabilities sir." 

"Right." Tony nodded. They watched as the TV showed a security camera of the entrance to what looked like a school. Kids were hanging about and Natasha looked to see that the footage was taken from yesterday. 

The air crackled and fizzled for a moment which was usual when JARVIS turned FRIDAY's voice capabilities on.

"Good morning," FRIDAY spoke with her usual cheerful voice. "This is the security footage of the entrance to Midtown School of Technology and Science." The kids began to file into the building. There was a young man at the back and the camera froze and zoomed in on the young man's face. 

"Friday -" Steve started, frowning. 

"It's rude to peer into private people's lives," Clint piped up. "Especially a minor."

"This young man's name is Peter Carbonell Parker." FRIDAY continued, ignoring Clint's comment and Tony and Natasha froze, both recognizing the middle name. "A year ago they had a field trip to Oscorp and I intercepted the ping and filed it for later. I wasn't sure but yesterday the system pinged him again because police took fingerprints at his school and Mr. Parker as Peter Carbonell Romanov-Stark." 

"Oh my god," Pepper said loudly, shocked. 

All of the Avengers slowly turned to Natasha and Tony. Tony glanced between all of them before whirling to Natasha, a panicked and concerned expression on his face.

"What the fuck," Natasha croaked, eyes wide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter clocked in at about 2k words oh my god.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the birthday wishes! 
> 
> As a thank you card, here is the next chapter. It's pretty long - like 4k words long - so enjoy!
> 
> PS I have 7/15 chapters complete. I am working on chapter 8. Y'all have literally inspired me once again to sit down and just write out the last few chapters so here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this takes place a year before the other chapter and then it's a year later.
> 
> Official Timeline: 
> 
> 2000 - Peter is born  
> 2003 - Peter is kidnapped  
> 2010 - Natasha meets Tony again  
> 2012 - The Avengers are created  
> 2014 - (First part of this chapter)  
> 2015 - (Second part of this chapter)
> 
> Some parts of the last chapter might not make sense because it went through like three drafts because this chapter kept changing.

**Peter Parker was running late to school.**

"May I gotta _go_!" Peter cried, antsy. When no one answered him he sighed loudly. " _Nowwwwww!_ "

"Relax Pete!" May laughed, handing him his lunch. "Don't forget to text Ben when you head home! And have fun at Oscorp!" 

"Thanks May!" Peter called and dashed through the doorway and down the stairs of their apartment. He ran out of the complex, waving to Mrs. Wiggins and her cat. He headed in the direction of the subway and jumped on it before it could leave him behind. He scrambled to look around in his backpack, checking to make sure he had his camera, permission slip, and phone. 

Peter scarfed down the doughnut and double and then triple checked that he had his phone. He jumped off the subway and then paused. He turned around and pulled out a few quarters. "Sorry Mr. Micheals, I almost forgot," 

"Jeez, Pete, no just go okay kid?" Mr. Micheals laughed. "Have fun at your field trip!" 

Peter smiled gratefully and then turned on his heel and sprinted to the stairs, taking two at a time. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the school where the field trip bus was. 

He brought out his permission slip and skidded to a halt after MJ and Ned who were at the end of the line. 

"There you are man!" Ned cried. "You almost missed the bus!" 

"I know," the fourteen year old panted. "May took forever making my sack lunch." 

"Then maybe make your own," MJ rolled her eyes. The freshmen boarded the bus after giving their permission slips to Mr. Harrington. MJ took the seat in front of Peter and Ned and Peter took the seat next to the window. 

"So how are you nerds doing?" MJ asked, sounding bored as usual. 

"So excited!" Ned squealed. "I mean, we're getting a _behind the scenes_ tour to Oscorp. _The_ Oscorp!" 

"I still think we should've done Stark Industries but," Peter shrugged. "Oscorp is okay too." 

"Well of course that's what _you_ think," Ned rolled his eyes playfully. Peter grinned back at him and the rest of the trip was held in relative silence seeing as it was only an hour drive. 

Once they arrived at Oscorp, Mr. Harrington escorted the class out. When Peter, Ned, and MJ tried to leave their seat, Flash Thompson pushed past them. Peter toppled back a little bit but caught his friend. 

Flash sneered and MJ punched his shoulder. "Watch it loser," Flash looked like he was going to reciprocate but he was being ushered off by Mr. Harrington. 

"This is going to be a long field trip," Ned sighed. 

"As long as your dorks stay next to me it will be fine," MJ shrugged it off. Peter wished he had her kind of confidence honestly. 

The trio headed off the bus together and filed after their class. Peter looked up and noticed the the security cameras guarding the entrance. 

"Hello Midtown!" A booming voice came from the front and Mr. Harrington stopped everyone to have them look towards the person who was...

Mr. Osborn. 

To be completely honest, Peter wasn't 100% impressed. He met Mr. Osborn and his son a while ago in elementary school. Harry Osborn and Harley Keener were his very first best friends. Then, after fourth grade, Harry was shipped to boarding school and Harley moved to Tennessee and in fifth grade, Peter met MJ and Ned. 

Mr. Osborn was in a crisp black and white suit and he had a vanity fair PR looking smile as he began to talk. "Welcome to Oscorp Industries where we produce the technology of tomorrow! Your tour guide will be here in a moment but you have to go through some pretty strict security. There will be moments where you can take pictures but listen to your guide if you can post them and where to take them. I'm sure the rules of being respectful and kind are the norm for you kids so please do the same here! Any other questions - ask your guide! Thank you all for coming!" 

"Thank you for letting us," Mr. Harrington replied and gestured to the kids who all quickly chimed in their thanks after taking the hint. They filed inside and went through the security system. They had to go through some metal detectors and then take their fingerprints. 

The fingerprints were inserted into the system and Peter didn't miss MJ's name coming up as Maria, her birth name. MJ made a face when she saw it and quickly corrected the man to say that her name is Michelle or MJ. The security guard agreed and put 'MJ' on her badge. 

When it was Peter's turn he watched the system and frowned with the security guard when the screen flashed for just a brief second with some name and then 'Peter Parker'. 

"Hmm," the security guard hummed but gave Peter his badge with his name on it. Frowning, Peter left the area and jogged after his friends where the tour guide was introducing himself and his assistant. 

"...and this is Harry. He's my intern and is going to hang out with us today to see what it's like it. Ready guys?" Peter missed the man's name but looked at the intern and squinted a little. Was that...?

"Harry?" Peter frowned. 

"Yeah that's the intern," MJ nodded. The group started walking to the first station and the intern lagged behind. 

Peter waved shyly, trying to catch the intern's attention. The intern took a double take on Peter and slowly began to smile and walk towards Peter. Peter grinned as well as MJ shifted so Ned was in the middle and the intern could walk next to Peter. 

"Peter Parker?" the intern - Harry - asked, looking a little put off for a moment. 

"Yeah. Harry?" Peter swallowed, still smiling. Harry grinned back. 

"Hey man what's up? Or I guess what's new? I don't know, I haven't seen you in a while," Harry laughed. 

"I'm doing fine. These are my friends Ned and MJ by the way," Peter quickly introduced. "Guys, this is my elementary friend Harry." 

"Osborn right?" MJ questioned and Ned's eyes widened in familiarity. 

Harry winced. "Uh. Yeah. Don't tell anyone though. I got back from boarding school about a month ago and the public doesn't really know what I look like." 

"But you look like our age," Ned squinted. "How are you an intern already?" 

Harry sheepishly looked over at Peter. "I...graduated early thanks to my dad." 

Peter smiled warmly back. "That's great! What'd you graduate with?" 

"A borked 4.0 and a genuine 35 on the ACT," Harry said the last part proudly. Peter couldn't help himself when he hooted and raised his hand for a high-five. Harry grinned and high-fived back. 

"'Borked'?" Ned furrowed his brow as MJ sighed loudly. "Oh my god, another dork." 

Harry barked a laugh at MJ's comment as Peter launched into an explanation of what 'borked' meant and where it came from. 

Fifteen minutes in and Harry tugged at Peter's sleeve. "This is the third time I've been on this tour and let me tell you, it just gets more boring from here," Peter giggled and glanced at Harry who feigned yawning and laughed a little more. 

Fifteen minutes later and they were at the cafe area. Harry had to leave to go back to the tour guide and Ned launched into a conversation with Peter on Harry after that. Peter could detect a hint of bitterness in Ned's voice and he started to feel a little guilty, realizing he spent the last thirty minutes talking to Harry. 

"I'm sorry by the way," Peter put in. "I know this was supposed to be a special trip for you and I -" 

"Hey, no, Peter it's okay." Ned shook his head, smiling. "I get it. That's an old friend and you wanted to catch up. It's okay. Promise."

"Okay," Peter nodded, still feeling guilty. 

"Do you losers want some pizza and Starbucks?" MJ asked behind them and they turned to see her holding a cheese pizza and three Starbuck shake things. 

"That isn't Starbucks," Ned noted. 

"Oh. Right. It's a chocolate McDonald's milkshake," MJ realized. 

"Wow, thank you MJ!" Peter smiled and took a slice and one of the shakes. "I'll pay you back, promise!" 

"Don't bother," MJ said flippantly but Peter knew what she meant. He had become fluid in MJ-anguage. 

"Yo Penis!" Flash called, strolling over to the trio. "What were doing with that intern? Harassing him for money like you usually do with any person?" 

"Shut up Flash," MJ rolled her eyes and Ned chewed his slice, averting his eyes. 

"What? I was just wondering what Peter told that intern what he would be willing to suck for money -" 

"Excuse me?" 

Peter turned to see Harry, standing a few feet away. He was staring at Flash, a mix of shock, confusion, and rising anger on his face. "Who the fuck are you?" 

Flash looked startled for a moment. "I - Flash. Who do you think you are?" 

"Harry Osborn idiot," Harry snarled. "Now get away from my friend before I punch you in your undignified, nonintellectual schmuck." Flash's mouth dropped open for a moment. 

"Close your trap before you catch flies," MJ said before Harry could and Harry made a noise of agreement. 

Confused, Flash left them to catch up to the group that was getting ready to leave. 

"Nice choice of words weirdo," MJ approved. Harry looked momentarily bewildered but nodded his thanks. 

"Let's hurry up before we miss the group," Peter gestured. MJ dragged Ned ahead of Harry and Peter as they ran after their class. 

"So who the hell was that?" Harry looked sour. 

"Um. One of my classmates." Peter shifted. 

"Well no shit Sherlock but _who_?" Harry pressed. 

"It's just Flash, okay, drop it please." Peter sighed. 

Harry gave him a disgruntled look. "God Peter, you're not going to say _anything_?" 

Peter shrugged and Harry slapped his forehead and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Fine. Whatever. I'll drop it." And then they lapsed into silence. 

"Do you wanna see something cool?" Harry asked suddenly. 

Peter side-eyed him. "Uh. Sure." Harry grinned. 

"I promise you won't regret it Pete," Harry told him and dragged him away from the group and down some stairs to what looked like a private lab area. 

Peter got really worried when Harry pulled out some keys and jiggled the lock on a door. "Harry. This isn't going to be another whisker moth incident is it?"

"What? Oh yeah, no no it won't be." Harry gave him a smile which made Peter worry more. 

"Harry," Peter stressed. He looked around. "We shouldn't even _be_ here." 

"It'll be fine man!" Harry shrugged Peter's concerns off and opened the door. "You like spiders right?" 

"What?!" Peter squawked and tried to leave but then Harry closed the door. He turned on a light and blue and red lighting filled the room. Around us were lined tables with multiple cages. There was one spider per tank and they were all sorts of weird illuminated colors. 

Peter's legs began to shake. "Harry we should leave." 

Harry shrugged. "Okay." And he tossed the keys into a tank. 

Peter stared at him in shock. "Harry..." 

"Get the keys," Harry waggle his fingers, grinning. 

Peter swallowed. "Um. I - uh - what?"

"Pete come on, they don't bite!" Harry rolled his eyes. Peter swallowed again and shot a lethal glare at Harry before stepping forward and worked himself up to put his hand in. 

Peter jumped when Harry's hands were suddenly on his shoulders and began to drift down. 

"It's okay. It's just me." Harry whispered, his voice tickling Peter's ear. Peter shivered, throat going dry. It was only a few months ago when he found out he was gay and Harry being this close was not helping. 

Peter took a deep breath and swooped in to grab the keys and two things happened. 

One, Harry reached forward to press Peter's hand in farther and two, the spider in the tank lunged, sinking his fangs into the middle of Peter's wrist. 

Three things happened after that. 

Peter began to screech, more so in shock than pain. Harry's second hand rapidly rose to cover Peter's mouth and Peter shook off the spider and grabbed the keys and pulled out. Harry quickly put the cover over the tank and they both held their breaths for a moment. 

"It don't bite, he says," Peter hissed, mocking Harry and nursing his hand. "It's fine, he says," 

"Oh please," Harry rolled his eyes. "I bet it didn't even hurt did it?" Peter went silent. "Told you. And it was fun!" 

"Maybe for you," Peter muttered. He glanced at Harry who was twirling the keys and looking at the spider. "But that was _not_ what i call -" 

Pain erupted in Peter's stomach and Peter swayed, having the breath taken from him. His hand began to tingle and feel absolutely out of this world. 

"Whoa, Pete, baby, what's wrong?" Harry was at his side in a moment. 

"I - sick," Peter emphasized, feeling like he was about to throw up. 

"Oh god," Harry frantically began to look around the room. "I - here, here come on," Harry put his arm under Peter's and helped Peter up and out of the room. He placed Peter on a chair and Peter curled into a ball, feeling as though fire was licking at his insides. 

Harry came back with some sort of medicine and fed it to Peter who made a face. "That tastes awful." 

"Yeah it's gonna. Better?" Harry asked, sounding concerned. 

"Kind of. Still woozy and dizzy," Peter held his head. "Oh my god. What - what was that?" 

"I - I don't know Peter." Harry sighed. "Come on, we should head back before your your guide misses you and he skins my ass." Harry pulled Peter to his feet and Peter followed, leaning heavily on Harry. 

"Is this what it feels like to be drunk?" He muttered and he distantly heard Harry laugh. 

"Yeah, it's pretty close baby," Harry nodded. Peter frowned a little at the nickname, feeling a mix between uncomfortable and endeared.

* * *

"Peter!" Ned rushed over to where Harry and Peter had been rushing to catch up to the group. The tour was starting to end and the tour guide was actually wrapping everything up. "Where have you _been_?" 

MJ looked suspicious of Harry who was still limply holding Peter's hand. 

"I - we got lost and then Harry showed me a short cut that ended up not being a short cut." Peter cast a glancing glare at Harry who shrugged. 

"Let's just get back on the bus." MJ frowned. She and Ned headed after the group, glancing over her shoulder. 

Peter turned back to Harry. "Well it was good to see you again." 

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "And let me know how that spider bite goes." He waved and then left with the tour guide. Peter blinked, realizing that he hadn't gotten Harry's number and had no idea if he would see Harry again. 

Peter chewed his lip but turned and ran after MJ and Ned, just barely catching the bus.

* * *

Peter groaned, wiping his mouth after hurling the second time this morning. After the spider bite, he couldn't stop throwing up the next morning and found himself a permanent seat at the toilet. 

May and Ben had left a while ago. Before she left, May had made a cake and a lasagna for lunch but Peter had a feeling he wouldn't be able to eat that within the next five hours. 

Groaning, Peter picked up his phone and scanned through his texts. Ned was giving him updates about homework and MJ was giving him a weird cold shoulder. But that was normal MJ. All she did was send 'stay in bed and get better dork' which was pretty MJ. 

Peter sighed and scanned through tumblr before feeling like he was going to barf again and set down the phone to hover over the toilet. 

He glanced at his spider bit which was all puffed up and red. Lighting blue veins trailed from it and he sighed. He tried looking up different spider bites but this was clearly something different. He found an email to Mr. Osborn to try and get Harry's phone number. 

After about an hour, Peter felt better to stand up and head downstairs. He looked around weakly for something to eat and grabbed some strawberries. He headed to the couch and put on some TV while snacking on the strawberries. 

Peter felt better later in the day and started to notice some weird things. Like he could hear the Davinsons fights next door crystal clear. And he had weird sensations flowing through his body whenever he touched something. 

Wanting to get out and clear his head, Peter left the apartment and began to walk around the neighboring park. Peter winced and started feeling weird again. It's as if his senses were dialed up to eleven and he could sense everything to the minute detail.

Peter ran down to the wharf that he goes to when he wants to clear his head and headed into an abandoned building and lay down on the roof, letting out a long sigh. 

He closed his eyes and focused on the waves of the wharf. It felt as if the waves were right next to him and he swallowed hard. He picked up his phone and began to search things about spider bites but just got more and more confused. 

Nothing he read made any sense. And it seemed as though Mr. Osborn wasn't going to get back to him. Ever. 

Peter let out a garbled yell and sat up. He felt fine ish now. He definitely wasn't sick anymore but his other sense were beginning to give him a headache. 

That's when he realized that the sun was setting and there was a group of people on the wharf. 

Peter leaned over, frowning. He let out a silent gasp when he fell forward and then paused, shocked. 

He was sticking to the wall. 

"Parker." 

The word caught his attention and Peter startled, unsticking for a moment. Peter let out a small squawk and leapt over to the other building and crawled ontop of it to look st the group. It was five men and another man a few feet from them. 

"Do you still have the package?" 

"Yeah. Although, I can't say that I'm Richard and going to hand him over."

That...that sounded like Ben. Peter frowned, worried. 

"We've been sent word that his parents might be after him." 

Peter frowned. That can't be Ben then. And they certainly can't be talking about him. 

A tree snap came up into his ear and be whirled. Frowning harder, he tried to dial in on the noise but Peter realized that he must've heard a snap from a forest a ways away. 

Peter thought about crawling over that way when he heard the loudest shot in his life. Peter flinched harshly and pulled in his knees to his stomach and nearly cried at the intensity of it. 

After a few minutes, he pulled away the ringing still echoing. Groaning, Peter sat up and shook his head and looked down. The five men were gone but the single man was on the ground and Peter's heart dropped. 

He jumped down and looked around, concern starting to get the better of him. He ran over and pushed the man so he was face up and nearly screamed. 

It _was_ Ben. 

"No...no, no, no, Ben!" Peter cried. He reached forward and pulled back after feeling something wet. In the dim light, he noticed the blood dripping on his hand. Peter cried and pulled out his phone, racing to call an ambulance.

"Pe..ter?" Ben spoke, his voice raspy and rough. 

Peter cried. "Ben - Ben!" 

"I'm - I'm sorry," that's all Ben got in before the ambulance responded and Peter was losing it, going absolutely hysterical.

* * *

Peter laid on his bed later that night, painfully aware of the conversation between May and the doctor. He could hear every word in crisp english even with ear muffs on to muffle everything. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in a deep breath just as May knocked and came in. She had tears in her eyes and Peter began to cry too. She huddled him into a hug and they sat there for a moment. 

May got him to come downstairs and sit at the couch and watch TV and eat the chocolate cake. 

"MJ bought me a pizza and shake today," Peter whispered. "She said I didn't have to pay her back but I feel like we should." 

"I can send something to her mom." May whispered back quietly. 

Peter was about to mention Harry and maybe even the spider bite but decided not to and feel asleep on the couch with May.

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

Peter was running late. Again. 

The fifteen year old was sprinting off of the subway and using some of his enhanced senses to fly towards the school. He looked around from a moment and then hopped the fifteen foot fence to get into the back of the school. 

He slipped into the building and twisted around the thinning crowd as he raced to get to AP Chemistry. He slipped in just before Mr. Becker came and closed the door. Peter flipped his backpack over when he sat down in between MJ and Ned. 

"You're going to be really late one of these days dork," MJ told him. 

"Yep." Peter yawned suddenly. 

"Late night?" MJ frowned at him. 

"Ye-eahhhh-yep," Peter talked through his yawn. 

"I'm going to start texting you to remind you to get home and sleep at a decent time dork," MJ snorted. 

"I'll do that too," Ned nodded. "By the way, I think you're paired with Flash." 

"Oh great," Peter yawned again. 

Ever since Peter's uncle died and he discovered that he had super powers from that spider bite a year ago, he became Spider-Man, the friendly neighborhood hero that helped out. Ned and MJ found out right away and while Ned became his guy in the chair and helped him fight crime, MJ helped him keep his identity secret. 

The day went by pretty smoothly and MJ had to keep flicking his ear to get him to wake up. Peter only had to go to one class after lunch but as soon as he sat down, the intercom crackled to life, "Peter Parker please come to the office, Peter Parker to the office, thank you," 

Ned and Betty looked over at him (MJ was in a different class at this period) and Peter swallowed. 

"What'd you do?" Ned whispered as Peter began to pack up and leave the classroom. 

Peter shrugged helplessly in reply and left the classroom, heading towards the office, his mind racing. Had something happened to May? Did someone find out his identity? Was he just in trouble for cheating on a test?

(The last one was the least likely option but always a possibility). 

Peter knocked politely on the office door and the teacher at the desk smiled at him. "Peter Parker?" 

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "I was called to the office -?" 

"Yep, just down that way hon," the woman pointed and Peter nodded, walking over to where she pointed. He shuffled, looking into the glass room and the door opened for him. 

He paled when he came face to face with an officer of sorts. 

"Mr. Parker?" a voice came from inside and Peter peeked his head in to see May and a man sitting at the desk and there were two men behind him and two men next to the door. 

"Um, yes?" Peter swallowed.

The man at the desk smiled. "Hello. Now that you're here we can get started." The man stood and gestured for May to stand as well. Then he began to leave the room and Peter looked at May, bewildered. May clutched his shoulder and the two men behind them ushered them after the other three. 

"What's -?" Peter started and one of the security people shot him a look. He silenced himself immediately and swallowed hard. 

The men led the two of them outside and towards a limo security sort of car. May and Peter were forced to get inside and they filed into the backseat, feeling overwhelming nervousness. 

Peter shifted in the car, feeling antsy and his leg started to jiggle. May looked surprisingly calm but Peter could tell she was freaking out. The car started moving and Peter began to scan around, searching for a way out. 

Either these people were with the government or they were faking it. He didn't care if these people happened to be government especially if they knew his secret identity because at this moment the police didn't really like Spider-Man. 

Peter's leg began to jiggle more and he found himself turning into a nervous wreck because yeah...there's no way out of this situation. 

When the car stopped, they let May come out but stopped Peter and that's when May spoke up. "Excuse me - he's my nephew! You can't just take him away -" 

"Please come with us ma'am," one of the security guard said, ignoring her plea. Peter froze on the spot as the door was forced close and May had started to raise her voice in protest. 

The car took off again and Peter felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Why had they taken May away? 

"Um," Peter tried tapping on the glass between the back and the driver's seat. Nothing happened and Peter leaned back, breathing in deep and then out through his nose. He tried to calm his nerves and stiffened when the car stopped again and the door opened. 

The man who had been sitting at the desk was standing there, holding out his hand. Peter didn't take it and he shoved through the door, looking around to find himself near...Stark Tower. 

"Um, what is -?" the anger had sort of left him but the man didn't let him finish his sentence. 

"My name is Phil Coulson," the man introduced himself. "And you're Peter Carbonell Parker, correct?" 

"I - yes," Peter nodded as they started walking towards the back of the Tower and towards an elevator. 

"Well, we have some...probably surprising news for you." Phil said, letting him into the elevator first and the two security guards stood at the front of them. 

"Where did you take my Aunt?" Peter asked, frowning.

"We took her in for questioning," Phil replied. 

"For what!?" Peter nearly exploded but looked at Phil angrily. 

"Suspected kidnapping." Phil responded smoothly. 

Peter froze. "Of who?" 

The doors opened into the penthouse of the Tower and Phil turned to look at him. "Of you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one clocks in at 4.5k 0.0


	3. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official Timeline:
> 
> 2000 - Peter is born  
> 2003 - Peter is kidnapped  
> 2010 - Natasha meets Tony again  
> 2012 - The Avengers are created  
> 2014 - Peter becomes Spider-Man and looses Ben  
> 2015 - Natasha finds Peter

**Peter froze, unsure of what to do next. "I - what?"**

"May Parker is suspected of being an accomplice of kidnapping you when you were three years old," Phil continued. "We've taken her into questioning to see if she knew and why she wouldn't turn you in." 

"May would never -" Peter started. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Parker, but you are a little biased, considering you've been with her for so long, you would have no idea if she actually kidnapped you," Phil interrupted, giving him a look. 

On some level, Peter knew he was right but that didn't stop the rising anger. "Excuse me - how do I know _you_ aren't kidnapping me?!" 

Phil paused. "Good point. I'm Agent Coulson of Shield - Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I work with Nick Fury and the Avengers and they asked me to go and get you and detain your aunt because you were pinged yesterday." 

Peter's head began to spin with the information and he started to look around the large room. "I - I still don't understand how I can trust you." 

"Would it help if one of the Avengers came?" Phil offered. Peter's head whipped around to look at Phil and he gaped. 

"You're kidding," 

Phil smiled. "You had a segment of school yesterday where police came and took your fingerprints yes?" 

"I - yeah," Peter nodded, feeling a slight sense of whiplash from the topic change in the conversation. 

"Well the system pinged you as a missing child but Friday wiped it because your name will come up as classified to any system below Shield." Phil explained. 

"Why's that?" Peter frowned. 

"Because your the son of one of our agents." Phil told him. He gestured for Peter to sit down on the couch in the middle of the room. "She's been looking for you ever since you went missing." 

"Who?" Peter's brow furrowed. 

Phil started to answer when there was the cool hiss of a door sliding open and Peter turned to see... _Black fucking Widow_ marching out of the room and towards Phil. 

"Where is he?" She demanded, her voice quiet but strong and threatening. Phil held out his hands. 

"Natasha -" he started. 

"Where. Is. He?" She seethed. "It's been twelve years - _twelve years_ \- so _where is he_?" 

Phil frowned for a brief second before sighing and pointing at Peter. Black Widow whirled and Peter shrank a bit, slightly scared at the amount of anger that was radiating off of her. 

But as soon as her eyes landed on Peter, the anger dissipated and she looked like she was about to dissolve into tears. She held a hand up to her mouth and looked over at Phil again who nodded. 

"This is Peter. Peter, this is your mother, Natasha Romanov." Phil introduced. 

"What?" Peter said loudly, eyes widening in complete shock. "I - _what_?" 

"Your real name is Peter Carbonell Romanov-Stark," Phil filled in and Peter felt like he was going to scream and throw up at the same time. 

"I - he - I _what_?" Peter squawked. "That's not helpful! What do you _mean_ Black _Widow_ is my freaking _mom_?!" 

Phil didn't really get a chance to answer because Black Widow had walked forward, fast and then slowed down when Peter instinctively shuffled away. She slowly crouched down, an obvious sign of her trying to make herself smaller for him and Peter could see her green eyes were misting. 

"Peter..." the way she said his name triggered something in Peter's mind and he sucked in a breath, remembering those eyes looking down at him, and her cooing at him, a soft smile on her face. 

"I - I'm so confused," Peter breathed, eyes wide. 

"I know," Black Widow replied and Peter realized that Phil had left. "I know and I'm going to help, I promise but can I...can I just..." Peter gave her a blank look, unsure as to what she was asking. 

And then he realized that she wanted a hug. Bewildered beyond belief, Peter shrugged and scooted forward on the couch and tried not to flinch in surprise when Black Widow surged forward and pulled him into a tight hug. 

She kept him close and Peter could hear her choked off sobs due to his enhanced healing. Peter instinctively hugged back, burrowing his head into the crook of her shoulder. This felt normal. It didn't feel wrong like he expected it to be - it felt _right_. It felt like he had missed something his whole life and now he had it back. 

Which made sense if the Black Widow wasn't lying to him and he was _actually_ her son. But it also wouldn't make sense for her and Phil to lie, considering he was a nobody from Queens. Unless of course they knew his secret identity but they didn't say anything about it so so far it seemed like they were telling the truth. 

"Oh my god," Black Widow pulled away, crouched next to the couch that Peter was sitting criss-crossed on and she wiped away his hair, cupping his face with her hands. "You...you look like Tony." She smiled softly. "And...I...your eyes...." 

"I was told it was a defect," Peter said nervously. "The doctors said that my parents had genes that conflicted and so I got...like..two different eye colors. It's not that prominent, you'd have to be looking straight at me..." 

"And your 'parents' gave you a defect because their eyes were..." the venom and bitterness in her voice was clear as day and Peter shifted a little. 

"Uh, yeah. My - Richard and Mary Parker." Peter nodded. Black Widow examined him for a moment, looking him over. 

"Did they take care of you? Are you okay?" she switched the subject, worry filling her eyes again. 

Peter went a little red, surprised that she would ask that. "I - I mean yeah. I don't - I've never been - _abused_ or anything if that's what you mean..." Peter startled, surprising her as well. "I - May! May, where's - where's May?!" 

The Black Widow frowned. "Who's May?" 

"She's - well I guess _not_ my Aunt but she's my guardian - she's the nicest person ever and she took care of me once my - my other parents died when I was six and when Ben died a year ago - she would never willingly take me away - _please_ you might be the only person that can get her -" Peter looked around frantically and then looked at Black Widow. "Please. She would _never_ do that." 

Black Widow regarded him for a moment, the first time that there might be a disconnect between them. "I'll send the message to Phil. For now, I want to learn a little more about you," 

She sat down next to him and Peter chewed his lip. "I - uh, well...what do you...what do you want to know?" 

She hummed, wondering for a moment. "Well, what's your favorite class? You're in high school right?" 

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "And um, I think Chemistry is my favorite. Or maybe one of the tech making classes." The Widow smirked in his direction. 

"Just like your father," She said softly. 

Peter startled. "Oh my god, you said that _Tony Stark_ is my _dad_." 

The Widow laughed. "Yeah. You recognize the name?" 

"Uh, who _wouldn't_?" Peter scoffed. "He's only one of the greatest geniuses of our time and turned Stark Industries into an energy source which is five times as productive as to when they were making weapons and also - he's _Iron Man_. Like, _the_ Iron Man." Peter babbled off, mind whirling. "And now apparently he's my _dad_." 

The Black Widow's eyes were twinkling with soft admiration and maybe, love? "You know quite a lot, huh?" 

"I - yeah," Peter blushed. "I'm a geek."

Black Widow ruffled his hair. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Your father is going to love it." Peter nodded and then is brow furrowed. 

"Wait, I thought Mr. Stark was dating Captain America?" Peter looked at her and Black Widow considered that. 

"Tony and I had one night together," She told him truthfully. "We never intended to get together, let alone be parents." She went quiet for a moment. "Truth be told, I wasn't supposed to have you. But I always wanted to be a mother and when you were taken..." she trailed off but Peter got it. She didn't need to say anything more. 

"So...what do I call you?" Peter asked. 

She looked at him. "Well, if 'mom' is too weird, you can call me Natasha or Tasha, either works baby." she smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"Okay." Peter chewed his lip again for a second. 

"So anything else that I need to know?" Natasha asked. "Like allergies or whatever?" 

"Oh! No," Peter shook his head. "No, not, nope. Not at all." He considered talking about Spider-Man but he didn't quite want to cross that bridge right now. 

"So second favorite classes?" Natasha pressed. "Hobbies? Ballet?" 

"I -" Peter stopped abruptly. "I was in ballet when I was younger but dropped it." Natasha looked elated at that and he smiled at her enthusiasm. "I guess messing with technology? And I like watching movies...and I'm on my schools Decathlon team..." 

"What's your favorite movie or movie series?" Natasha asked. 

"Star Wars." Peter replied proudly and Natasha laughed a little. "What's yours?" 

"Red Sparrow." Natasha said smoothly and Peter nodded. 

"That makes sense," he muttered a little and Natasha laughed again just as Peter heard the door open again. He winced a little at how loud it was this time. 

"Why is Natasha laughing?" a male voice. "That's usually never good. What's happening?" 

Peter peeked over the couch to look at the group that came out of the doors and froze. Natasha stood up and glanced at Peter and smirked a little. 

"Is this Peter?" Pepper...Pepper _Potts_ CEO of Stark Industries rushed over to where Natasha was and Peter blinked in surprise when Natasha kissed Pepper's cheek. 

"Yeah, this is Peter," Natasha motioned to Peter and he awkwardly stood. 

"Uh...hi?" Peter gave a nervous smile and he stared at the group, eyes wide with surprise. 

_All_ of the Avengers were standing in front of him. Captain America was standing next to Tony Stark and there was Hawkeye and Bruce Banner and Thor to the side. The Falcon had bypassed everyone to make something in the kitchen and the Winter Soldier had followed but paused to hear the conversation.

Quicksliver and Scarlet Witch were in the corners, probably certain that Peter couldn't see him but he had enhanced senses that no one knew about. It seemed as though Ant-Man, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, and the Wasp were missing but Peter didn't expect everyone to be there. 

"So, this is the kid you've been looking for for twelve years?" Mr. Stark stepped forward, looking Peter over.

"He looks like a mini Stark and not a mini you Tash," Hawkeye was suddenly next to Peter; literally like two inches away and spooked, Peter jumped up and whirled, instinctively punching Hawkeye in the face. 

Mr. Stark barked a laugh as Hawkeye toppled backward and Peter gaped.

"I - uh -!" Peter started and Hawkeye groaned. 

"There's the Tasha part," he moaned, holding his nose. 

"I'm sorry," Peter squeaked and felt an arm come around his shoulder from Natasha who pulled him slightly backward. 

"That's what you get for sneaking up on him and you, don't apologize." Natasha ordered. "Clint deserved it." 

"Ouch." Clint - Hawkeye - sighed. He got to his feet pretty easily though and threw Mr. Stark a glare who was still giggling. 

"So, anyways, I'm Pepper," Ms. Potts said very loudly and held out her hand for Peter to shake. "That's Tony, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Sam, and Bucky. The twins, Wanda and Pietro are farther in the back - you'll meet them eventually along with Scott, Carol, Hope, and T'Challa." Pepper turned to Natasha. "I'd love to stay but I have -" 

"It's okay," Natasha kissed her cheek again. "I understand. Have a nice day at work honey." Pepper kissed her back and headed towards the elevator and left. 

"I'm making eggs and bacon, want anything else Peter?" His name sounded weird coming out of the Falcon's (or Sam's) mouth. 

"I - uh, toast?" Peter suggested, stammering. Sam nodded and started getting to work. "Uh...so...you and Ms. Potts...?" he looked over at Natasha who stared at him for a moment. 

"Oh. Yes. Is that a problem?" She asked, looking concerned. 

"Are you kidding?" Peter waved his hands. "I went from having _no_ dad and _no_ mom to _two_ moms and _two_ dads," he gestured to Captain America and Tony. Cap looked surprised for a moment as Peter continued. "This is a total upgrade and probably the best day of my entire life!"

Mr. Stark laughed again and even Clint flashed a grin. 

Natasha smirked. "I guess your right, huh?" She looked over at Mr. Stark. "So, I'm assuming that we're going to start the progress of you living here, which means Peter will need a room." 

"Already on it." Mr. Stark nodded. "Unless you wanted to help out kid?" 

Peter blinked. "I'm not an amazing engineer but sure, I'd - I'd like that." Then he frowned. "Wait, why am I living here?" 

Everyone froze in the room and Natasha looked at him, frowning. "Your...your my son. I just - you're living here now that you're back." 

Peter shuffled. "Yeah but like...how is school going to work? And what's going to happen to May? And what about my friends?" 

Natasha went very still. "You'll still go to school. They'll have to sign a NDA. Nobody is going to know unless you tell them and as for your 'aunt', we'll see." Peter frowned, feeling that familiar rising anger. 

"I already told you -" Peter tried to argue. 

"Phil will determine that." Natasha replied and Peter's frown turned into a glare. Natasha gave him a look and he sighed, looking away. 

"Who's May?" Mr. Stark sounded confused. 

"She's Peter's 'aunt' and might have been an accomplice in his kidnapping," Natasha said flippantly and Peter turned to argue again but then his phone went off. 

Mr. Stark looked at him. "Is that the Imperial March?" 

Peter beamed and nodded vigorously before pulling out his phone and answering. "Hello?" 

" _Peter! Where the hell are you?! You left to the principle's office and then you never came outisde -_ " Ned's panicked voice filled his ear and then MJ must've taken the phone. 

" _And where is your aunt dork?_ " 

"I - it's really complicated guys." Peter shuffled, looking around the room. 

" _Really? Like how you're_ \- "

"Black Widow and Iron Man are my parents." Peter blurted. Natasha's brow furrowed and Mr. Stark raised his eyebrows. 

" _What the fuck._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2k


	4. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this is just about my favorite line I have ever come up with:
> 
> ""Are you kidding?" Peter waved his hands. "I went from having no dad and no mom to two moms and two dads," he gestured to Captain America and Tony. Cap looked surprised for a moment as Peter continued. "This is a total upgrade and probably the best day of my entire life!""
> 
> Thank you guys for the feedback  
> Here's another chapter  
> :P

**While Peter was allowed onto the balcony to talk to his friends in private, Natasha turned to Tony, still trying to contain her excitement.**

"Natasha, chill," Tony laughed a little, pulling her into a hug. "You look like your about to have a panic attack." He kissed her forehead and she tried to calm down. 

"I know I know it's just...he's really _here_." She whispered. "I mean like... _here,_ here." 

"Yeah, crazy," Tony seemed to be in a state of shock as well and Natasha noticed that the others had began and shift around to do what they were going to do today. 

"Hopefully nobody needs the avengers today or tomorrow because I have a feeling we'll be incapacitated for a bit," Steve chuckled next to them and Natasha smiled while Tony laughed. 

"Ahhh, that'll be too good to be true," Tony trailed off, sighing. He looked over at Natasha. "So, what'd you two talk about?" 

"Just what he likes and his hobbies." Natasha shrugged. "I think we're going to have a fan living with us." 

"Wonderful," Bucky drawled. "He seems polite though." 

"Yeah," Natasha looked over at the twins. "And it might be nice considering you two are pretty close in age to him." Pietro and Wanda looked at here and then each other. 

"I guess that would be nice," Wanda shrugged. 

"How old is he?" Clint asked, scrunching up his face. 

"I think he's fifteen." Natasha counted in her head. "Yeah. He _should_ be fifteen." 

"Friday's been gathering intel this entire time," Tony cast a glance to the balcony before using his Stark phone to bring up the files on a holographic computer screen. Natasha moved slightly to get a better look at it. "Peter...Carbonell Parker first shows up...well, actually at the 2010 Stark Expo. Apparently, he was there with May and Benjamin Parker. That's his 'aunt and uncle'. Richard and Mary Parker died four years earlier when he was six.

"Richard and Mary were scientists for Oscorp (yuck) and they had a confidential experiment before they were killed in a plane accident. Richard's brother - Ben - and his wife May took Peter in ever since. He goes to Midtown Tech, the school we saw in the footage the other day, and honestly - with his grades, GPA, and iq level, he could be in MIT but Ben and May couldn't pay for that and the school wouldn't either." Tony listed. 

Natasha peered in. "250? Tony, that's almost as much as you." 

"Yeah." Tony smiled proudly. "And actually, I reached 250 when I was _seventeen._ And he's _fifteen_." Natasha blinked. 

"Oh my god, someone is smarter than Stark?" Sam gawked from the kitchen. 

"Oooh boy!" Clint crowed. 

"Anything else on the Parkers that might give us anything else?" Natasha asked, ignoring the other comments. Tony's brow furrowed. 

"Other than the fact that when Peter was kidnapped, they quit Oscorp and surfed under the radar until they died in 2006 and a funeral service was held." Tony replied. 

"So they could have been bribed," Natasha suggested thoughtfully. 

"That is entirely possible." Tony nodded. 

"What is?" Everyone turned to see Peter pocketing his phone and walking inside. 

"Nothing." Natasha waved him off. "We're just discussing." 

Peter frowned but said nothing. "Um. Is it possible for me to see my aunt?" 

"Fuck." 

Natasha and Tony whirled to the kitchen where Sam was staring at an empty cupboard. 

"What is it?" Bucky asked, frowning. 

"I'm making breakfast." Sam looked over at Bucky and Steve snorted. Bucky sent them both a quizzical look. "It's _dinner time_." 

"Breakfast for dinner is always great," Peter offered. Sam's brow furrowed. 

"Yeah but Sam is a professional cook," Bucky mocked and Sam slapped his head. Bucky just laughed and Sam muttered something before resuming his cooking. 

"Got any homework bud?" Tony switched the subject and looked at Peter. Peter's mouth dropped for a second before he snapped it shut and his lips twitched. 

"Uh...kind of. Not really. It's going to be pretty easy." Peter shrugged. Tony nodded. "Sorry, I - that was some domestic shit there and it threw me for a loop." 

Tony and Natasha laughed at the same time and Clint joined in as well. 

"You know what kid," Clint swung by and slung his arm around Peter's shoulders. "I think you're going to fit right in."

* * *

Natasha's lips twitched as she watched the woman on the other side of the two-way glass repeat her story. She tried to put aside her anger and watch how the woman acted to see if she was lying whatsoever. 

"Got any clues yet?" Steve was next to her, holding her hand to keep her calm. Pepper was still at work and Tony had volunteered to stay at home with Peter to help him design his new room. 

Clint and Bucky came along with Steve and Natasha. Phil had called and said that if she wanted to see May she would have to come by now. 

"I think she's telling the truth." Natasha said finally. "There's nothing that says she isn't. She sounds concerned about Peter and appalled at the idea that she had a kidnapped child." 

Steve nodded and gave her hand a squeeze of comfort. 

"Well that sucks," Bucky blew at the hair covering his eyes. "I would've enjoyed beating her up." 

"I second that," Clint called, fiddling with the rope on his bow. Natasha looked over at them, before turning to the opening door. Phil came in and Natasha talked before he even could. 

"I don't think she's lying." she said abruptly. 

Phil nodded. "Neither do we. It seems as though she suspected that Ben had an idea but she herself didn't." They stood their for a moment and Natasha regarded the way that the woman - May - hold her face in her hands. She shook a little and Natasha frowned. It seemed as though May was crying. 

"We're thinking of letting her see Peter," Phil said and it got an instant reaction from the four Avengers. 

Natasha went rigid, Clint outright laughed, Steve frowned, and Bucky glared at Phil saying, "Yeah. I don't think that's happening." 

"There's no evidence to show that she was a danger to Peter - if anything, she helped Peter to the fullest of her abilities," Phil argued. He looked at Natasha. "And unfortunately, until we get the paperwork sorted out, she still has rights to Peter legally." 

Natasha sent Phil a sharp glare. "No." 

"That's the law Natasha." Phil replied firmly. "We can sort that paperwork out later but she has asked to see Peter and since she still has legal rights to him, there's no way we can legally keep her detained for this long." 

"24 hours right?" Natasha said coolly. "Get her to sign the paperwork and once _I'm_ the legal mother, she can see him. Behind bars." 

Phil looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "Alright." and he left. 

Natasha stared at May for a moment before looking over at Steve to see him giving her a disapproving look. "Steve, don't even start." 

"I just think that -" Steve started. 

"Peter was taken from me when he was three years old. I had _three fucking years_ with him before he was taken from me. And this bitch might have not been in on the attack on my _son_ but that doesn't mean I'm going to be anything short of cautious with her." Natasha snarled, sending a glare to Steve. 

Steve dropped the subject, still looking disappointed but glanced at his phone. "Tony wants me to come home. Please play nice guys." he looked apprehensively at all of them before leaving the room.

"Huh-uh," Bucky harrumphed. 

"To be honest, I think you're being a little too reasonable Tash," Clint twirled an arrow in his hands, swinging his legs. 

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "She didn't do it. She also didn't _know_ that any of it happened. The stance of her body, her emotions, her confusion, and facial features all prove that. I can't deny that she's been a positive influence on Peter and I can't deny that she does have some semblance of rights. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She scowled and crossed her arms, watching as Phil came in with papers. 

May looked like she was about to become hysterical but went quiet with Phil talking to her. Eventually she held out her hands and Phil handed her the papers and she willingly signed them. Natasha felt a swell of gratitude and slipped out of the door. She stopped when Phil came out and looked at her, intrigued. 

Natasha nodded towards the door and Phil let out a puff of incredulous air before opening the door. 

She stepped inside and May looked up from signing the papers. May's mouth dropped a little and she swallowed hard. "I -" 

"Natasha Romanov," Natasha introduced. 

"Yeah, I know who you are," May sat back, going rigid. "Uh, listen, I just want to say -" 

"I know." Natasha said. She walked over and sat down on the other side of May, gesturing for the papers. May handed them over to her and she signed them off. "I'm a spy Mrs. Parker. I could tell that you didn't have any part in Peter's kidnapping." They went silent for a moment. 

"If I had known, it would have broken my heart but I would have given him back," May said softly. Natasha looked at her for a moment, blank stare. 

"I know." Natasha repeated, pulling back to look at her more. 

May gave a slight smile. "You have a wonderful son." 

A smile flitted over Natasha's face for a brief moment. "Yeah?" 

May smiled further, breathing out softly. "Yes. Peter - god, Peter is so smart and so thoughtful. He has such a strong will and..." she sighed. "I really do wish you were there." 

Natasha felt a wave of an emotion she couldn't name and stayed silent for a moment. 

"You're allowed to see him." 

May looked up in surprise. 

Natasha shifted. "You may not be able to see him all the time but I can tell you and him have a deep bond and already he misses you." She sighed. "Plus, it might be nice to know what he likes." 

"Just ask him," May said. "The Avengers are some of his heroes. He would love to just talk to you." Natasha nodded. "And thank you," May added. "For...letting us see each other." 

Natasha nodded again. "We'll work out a schedule." May smiled gratefully. 

"That really truly means a lot," she breathed, beaming. Natasha gave a small smile back before standing and leaving, pausing at the door. 

"Thank you for your cooperation," Natasha said and May looked crestfallen fro a brief second before nodding.

Natasha looked her over one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

Bucky and Clint helped her back into the Audi and Natasha sat in the driver's seat and kept a light grip as Jocasta, another one of Tony's AIs, exclusively her AI in her Audi, drove her home. 

Natasha was still vibrating with how excited she was about Peter being home. 

"So who's the kid's godfather?" Clint joked from the back, leaning in. Bucky glanced over at Natasha. 

"You obviously," Natasha shrugged easily. "Tony will have to decide his." 

"Sweet! I'm going to be the cool uncle!" Clint hooted. 

Natasha glanced at Bucky, wondering if he was going to say anything. Bucky glanced at her and Bucky sighed. "I'm probably going to stay away. I have no idea what Winter thinks of Peter yet." 

"It won't be that way forever," Natasha said softly, reaching over to gently squeeze his wrist. Bucky nodded lightly but looked out the window and didn't speak for the rest of the trip. 

Natasha glanced at her phone. "Supposedly Tony and Peter figured out Peter's bedroom situation..." she scrolled through the pictures of what the duo designed. "Oh wow." 

"What?" Clint leaned over. 

"It looks like...he's got a loft going on." Natasha leaned back, impressed. "Wow." 

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Clint mused. "Please tell me I get to help build it." 

"If Peter wants it," Natasha shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Obviously." 

"Could I see it?" Clint peered over her shoulder again and she handed him her phone. 

"Construction would probably take like a couple of days," Clint murmured, flicking through the photos. "Like three or four. We could probably do two if Tony gets all the right tools. And if we get some of the other Avengers in on it," he added. 

"The more you talk, the less I understand," Natasha said dryly and Clint lightly punched her shoulder. 

They arrived at the Tower and when they got out of the car, Bucky turned to her. "You're going to have to let May and Peter see each other soon." 

Natasha went silent and stopped as Clint headed through the garage and towards the entrance. "I know." 

Bucky looked at her and then nodded. "Good." He turned and walked after Clint, leaving the door slightly open for her. 

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2k again


	5. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in case ot wasn't clear - I have no beta. And I actually did some of this on my phone so yeah. Autocorrect is a bitch. And so is my phone's keyboard.

**When Natasha walked inside, she could instantly smell the eggs.**

She walked over to the elevator and rode it up and when she stepped out she found that everyone was eating all over the place. Sam and Bucky were in the kitchen, chewing. Clint and the twins were eating underneath the TV and in front of the couch on the floor. Pietro and Peter were actually chatting and Peter himself was sitting on the couch. 

Steve was sitting in the love seat with Tony in his lap. Bruce and Thor were sharing the couch across from them and at some point, Scott, Rhodey, Carol, and Hope had appeared because they were all either sitting on the floor or on the couch, chatting with Peter. 

Peter looked over at the door and grinned. "Nat!" He set down his stuff and scampered over to her and Natasha swelled with something akin to happiness and pride. 

"Tony said he sent the designs of my room - and Clint said that he'd help out when we make it- what did you think?" Peter babbled. 

"I thought it looked amazing." Natasha praised and Peter preened, grinning. Natasha went silent for a moment. "Peter...we visited May." Peter's smile vanished and he stared at her. 

Natasha sighed. "There's no evidence that she had any idea you were kidnapped." Peter's smile returned, triumphant and smug. 

"So when do I get to see her?" He asked excitedly. 

"Eventually," Natasha assured him. "You're legally my child now but I promised her that we'd fine times for you two to visit." She didn't miss the disapproving frown that came from Tony while Peter beamed. 

"Score!" He shouted, jumping up. "Hey Pietro - wanna play Mario Kart?" 

" _Chert voz'mi, da_!" Pietro crowed and Wanda and Clint joined in once the game was all set up. 

Natasha walked over to where Tony was sitting and sat next to him. "So what did he think of Rhodey?" She remembered Rhodey as someone who helped support Tony - and Natasha when things went south and Tony found out that not only did he have a son, but a kidnapped son. 

"He liked him I think," Tony's brow furrowed. "You're _really_ going to let that woman see Peter?" 

Natasha nodded and Tony shook his head in disbelief. "I did not see that coming." Natasha glanced at him and saw Steve smiling warmly at her. 

"How the actual fuck are you so good at this game?" Clint asked Peter in bewilderment. Peter just smirked and won first place for the second time.

* * *

Peter's bedroom became a masterpiece. 

It took three days and all of the Avengers pitched in. Natasha had called the school saying that Peter was taking the rest of the week off. She and Tony explained the situation and then told the administrators that they would all have to sign an NDA. And when the Black Widow threatens you to stay silent, you stay silent. 

Peter's room was about a rectangle size and was about 40 feet long, 30 feet wide, and 20 feet tall. He had designed a mini library and tinkering space to the left and Tony had helped fill it with technology. 

Tony insisted on a walk in closet so Peter had that be built underneath the loft. On top of the loft was Peter's bed and bathroom. In between the spiral staircase and the tinkering space was a floor to ceiling window that jutted out with a stretching space underneath it and the ability to open onto a mini balcony. 

After everything was built, Tony, Steve, and Peter surfed Amazon, Hottopic, and other online stores for posters, nick knacks, clothes, and other thing. Natasha, Bucky and Clint found where May lived and worked on packing everything up and bring it to the Tower. 

When they entered Peter's room, Clint burst into a fit of cackling laughter. 

Natasha peeked inside and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Clint, it's just his room." 

"But there's posters of Tony - _everywhere_ ," Clint sighed dramatically. "This is such good blackmail material!"

"Not unless I tell Tony," Bucky raised his eyebrows and Clint gave a gasp of mock-hurt. 

Natasha rolled her eyes again and walked down the steps to where May was making something in the kitchen. "Is that all of his stuff? In his room?"

"I - yes," May nodded. "He kept it all in his room. Anything his...yeah." she finished lamely and went a little red but Natasha ignored that and nodded. 

"Thank you." She said.

"Could I ask you something?" May asked, setting down the pan she was holding. 

Natasha looked at her. 

"When do I get to see Peter?" She asked flatly. Natasha pursed her lips. 

"Eventually." Natsha said finally. 

May looked put off but nodded. 

"Alright." Bucky came down with two boxes of stuff and Clint came down with one. "We've got everything in boxes so we just need to get everything out." 

"Good." Natasha praised. "Someone call Carol and -" 

"On it," Bucky left, phone in hand. Natasha nodded. 

She followed Clint up and helped bring down the last few boxes. She glanced around the bare room and couldn't help but nod in satisfaction and close the door. 

Thor and Carol both showed up to help fly boxes of stuff to the Tower. After all the boxes were taken, Natasha turned to May. "Thursday. Tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late." She turned and walked towards the car where Clint and Bucky were waiting, noting the look of surprised confusion and then dawning realization. 

"So tomorrow huh?" Bucky asked when she got into the car and Natasha suddenly remembered her friend's super hearing. "You sure your ready for that?"

Natasha regarded him. "Yeah. I think so."

* * *

"Tony," Steve kissed the genius's head made a face. "Tony, you have to take a shower right now." Tony was staring at a holographic screen, his eyes starting to go red. 

"Few more hours mom," he muttered woozily, staring at the screen. 

Peter sighed loudly from the couch and walked over, looking at the reflection of the screen. Peter twisted his mouth and then pressed a few numbers, switched a few things, and then recorded the answer. 

"There. Take a shower." Peter announced and walked back to the couch, flipping down next to Natasha. Steve pulled back, appalled and Tony blinked. 

"I - what?" Tony demanded. "You just -? How did you -? _I've been working on that for fucking weeks!_ " 

"Just come take a shower with me," Steve shook his head and pulled a flubbergoosed Tony along with him. 

Natasha chuckled. "Well aren't you clever _malen'kiy_ ," 

Peter just smiled at her and looked back over at the TV. Natasha shifted, glancing at him and then at the elevator. Her eyes trailed over to where Bucky was and he was giving her a pointed look. She sighed and looked back at Peter who was watching Disney XD with rapt attention. 

"Hey Peter," she started. 

"Hmm?" Peter hummed, glancing over at her. 

She bit her lip. "May is coming to visit to today." Peter stared at her. 

"Wait, seriously?" he grinned. "I get to see May today?" 

Natasha nodded. 

Peter whooped and pumped his fist in the air and Natasha tried not to feel too hurt. Peter didn't get to grow up with her - he grew up with May. Which was unfortunate but not something she came blame him for. 

Bucky nodded, approving and she rolled her eyes, waving him off. 

Peter was antsy for the next thirty minutes, waiting for May to show up. He was now focused on the elevator doors, the TV long forgotten. Tony and Steve came out of the shower, all fresh and rejuvenated and Natasha broke the news to him that May was coming. 

"What!" Tony stared at Natasha in confusion and amazement and slight anger. Natasha slapped him and Steve glanced over at the elevator. "What - but Natasha -"

"I can't keep them apart." Natasha shook her head. "If I want to be something positive in Peter's life, I can't keep them apart. There's just no way." Tony gave a discouraged sigh but nodded. 

"Well, I think that was a good idea," Steve commented flippantly and both mother and father shot him small glares. 

Peter jumped off the couch suddenly and then froze, still staring at the door. Natasha started to talk when the door opened and May Parker stepped out. 

Peter ran over to her and she grinned, enveloping him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly and she started talking. "Are you okay? How have you been? Oh my gosh, I've been so worried -"

"I'm fine May," Peter brushed her off. "Just shocked...obviously. How are you?" 

"Shocked as well but I mean," May gestured around and then kissed Peter's forehead. "I missed you." 

Peter pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed you too." 

There was a moment and then Natasha decided that the moment lasted long enough and cleared her throat. May startled and backed away, looking around and seemed embarrassed. 

"Oh, hello," May smiled politely. 

"Hello, you must be May Parker." Steve walked over, holding out his hand and giving an award winning smile. Natasha and Tony stayed near the back and Natasha could feel Tony sulking next to her. 

May smiled back and shook his hand. "Yes. I was Peter's guardian." 

"Well, I assume you know that we're the Avengers," Steve introduced everyone one by one and they all waved back. Clint seemed a little tense as well but mostly everyone else was polite and loving to her. 

"And you must be Tony Stark." May came around to where Natasha and Tony were and Tony gruffly shook the hand that was offered to him. "I just want to say that I really am sorry -" 

"It's fine." Tony interrupted. "It's fine."

There was a second of silence before Peter piped up, "Hey May wanna see my room?" 

May turned, smiling brightly. "Sure!" 

As soon as they were gone, it was like a cloud lifted and Tony announced, "I don't think I like her."

"Join the club," Clint called from the couch. Sam gave an exasperated sound. 

"Seriously. Even Natasha knows she didn't do anything so just let it go. Actually get to know her god," Sam rolled his eyes, walking towards his room.

"We'll have to make a schedule." Natasha chewed her lip. "We can't deny them contact for forever."

"We can try," Tony suggested and both Natasha and Steve glared.

"I'll get her number and we can work it out." Natasha sighed, massaging her head. These past few days have been so filled with action that it was starting to fall on her. 

"Well," Tony scoffed. "While you do that I can help Peter decorate his room." 

"Once May is gone." Natasha intercepted. 

Tony nodded. "Once May is gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.8k words


	6. Peter

**"What the fuck did you mean when you said 'Iron Man and Black Widow are my parents'?" MJ demanded the instant Peter set foot inside of his school**.

Peter had been called down to the office last Wednesday to discover his real parents and then took the rest of the week off from school. May came and left on Saturday and he had Sunday to convince Natasha and Tony to be able to go back to school. 

Peter's world had been tipped upside down, and now even more so because Natasha was so unbelievably protective of him. On some level even Tony was protective of him (Peter had tried to call him Mr. Stark but Tony refused to let him say that and basically gave the same speech of, 'If dad is too weird, call me Tony'. He also got to see Tony's lab last Wednesday which was insane). 

"Exactly what I meant," Peter gave a small yawn, wiping off some of the dust on his shorts. It was going to be a long Monday. 

"But that literally doesn't explain - _anything_ ," MJ scowled. 

Ned looked at Peter and it seemed like he was going to say something but he just opened his mouth and stared at Peter. 

Peter sighed. "It's really complicated and -" the bell rang. "-I'll explain at lunch." 

MJ threw her hands up in exasperation and left to go to her first period. Ned looked over at Peter and tried to say something again.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Ned, seriously. I'm still Peter Parker." 

Ned just opened his mouth. 

"Come on," Peter grabbed Ned's wrist towards their first period.

* * *

"Explain." MJ sat down, staring hard at Peter. 

Peter sighed loudly. "You know my middle name? Carbonell? Apparently that's Tony Stark's mother's maiden name." Peter chewed his sandwich and took the snacks that MJ shoved his way. 

"Interesting and intriguing but still doesn't mean anything." MJ flickered her finger. 

"So apparently I was kidnapped when I was three years old. And apparently Nat - Black Widow gave birth to me and apparently she was pregnant because of Tony - erm, Iron Man," Peter tried to explain. "And then - remember the police thing we did last Tuesday? Apparently the system pinged me as theirs." 

"So is that what you spent the last like five days doing?" MJ asked. 

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "And I moved in with them because that's what Natasha and Tony wanted me to do." 

There was a moment of silence as MJ and Ned took that in. 

"That's crazy," MJ shook her head. "Only you Pete. Only you." 

"You're on first name basis with the Avengers?" Ned choked out. Peter looked at him. 

"You haven't said a single thing to me today, and that's the question you ask?" Peter raised his eyebrows and Ned floundered. "Ah, never mind." 

"So does this mean the next Star Wars marathon is at your house?" MJ smirked, sipping a school smoothie. 

Peter choked on the next bite of sandwich he took. "I - _ack_ \- I don't know about that...Natasha is pretty...over-protective." 

MJ frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean she barely let May come over last Saturday." Peter complained. "May and I were separated on Wednesday and I spent Thursday and Friday trapped inside and getting to know the Avengers. And then I got to see May for like an hour on Saturday before they chased her off and I spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday all inside the Tower and with the Avengers. Mostly Natasha and Tony because they wouldn't fucking -" Peter breathed out sullenly. "They're protective." 

MJ blinked. "Huh. To be honest, I can't say I didn't see that coming." Peter shot her a glare. 

"So it's entirely possible that the Avengers won't let us see them?" Ned asked. Then he went quiet. "Or you?" 

Peter frowned. "No. That's not - no. That's not happening." 

"Hey Penis! Where have you been?" Flash knocked his chair behind him and Peter flapped his hands for a second before gaining his balance back. He didn't respond to Flash, just glared and scowled at him. 

"Ignore the guy." MJ rolled her eyes. 

"I know." Peter sighed. "This has been, honestly like the craziest week of my life guys." 

"Yeah. You're telling us," MJ scoffed.

* * *

After school, Peter found a limo with Tony's bodyguard Happy Hogan next to it. He yelped a bit and dragged MJ and Ned out the back entrance. They didn't question him, just walked with him to Central New York and Central Park. They walked around Peter breathed in the fresh hair, feeling happier. 

"Don't you think you should text your dad or something?" MJ pointed out. Peter made a face but nodded. 

"Yeah, hold on," he muttered and pulled out his phone to find at least thirty texts from Natasha and a couple from other Avengers. Rolling his eyes, Peter turned on his phone and sent a quick text to Tony that he was fine and he was just wandering around with Ned and MJ. "Okay. Got that done." 

"Hey, that's the Harry intern kid right?" MJ squinted and Peter followed her gaze with a start. 

"Oh yeah." Peter blinked. "Wait..." Peter recognized Harry again who was standing near a cafe and talking to another curly haired boy around the same age. Harry looked aggravated and the other kid looked about the same but...Peter recognized the other kid and found himself instinctively walking towards the duo. 

"Peter..." MJ warned. 

"Just hang on," Peter waved to them. "Maybe go get a smoothie or something," Peter pulled out the credit card that Tony gave him. "Here. Buy something and wait for me, okay?" 

"Okay whatever dork," MJ took it and they walked into the cafe. 

Peter jogged over and then slowed down, trying to catch their attention. Harry stopped yelling at the other person to stare at Peter and blink. "Peter?" 

The other person turned and his scowl turned into a grin. "Pete?" 

Peter blinked for a second and then smiled as well. "Harley?" 

Harley laughed and threw himself into a hug and Peter hugged Harley back. He hadn't seen Harley since fifth grade and god, Harley _grew_. And quite possibly in the best way. Harley had wavy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was taller than Peter now - both of them were. Which was a bit of a huge deal considering Peter was always the tallest when they were younger. 

Harley was wearing a red button up plaid shirt with ripped jeans. The sleeves of the shirt were frayed and looked like they had been cut off. He had a sort of rugged, farm boy looking going on with a definite bad boy feeling. Peter tried to be as friendly as possible but it was really hard when you're gay and you're childhood friend looked so hot. 

"How are you?" Harley asked, pulling Peter out of his stupor. 

"I'm - I'm good how are you?" Peter asked, smiling. 

"Eh, okay." Harley smiled back and then shot a glare at Harry who had his hair slicked back and was in a grey suit. "Trying to reason with this asshole." Harry went a beat red with what looked like frustration and anger. 

"Just because I actually have money Harley, does not mean you can just lash out at me," Harry shot back hotly. Peter blinked. What the hell did he just step into? 

"Whatever." Harley replied flippantly. "Just get the fuck out of here, jesus. Pretty sure your daddy wants you home before four o'clock." Harry fumed but took a deep breath and looked Peter. 

"It was nice seeing you Peter," he smiled lavishly and Peter smiled back and nodded, seeing Harley flush in shock in the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again too Harry," Peter responded, realizing that Harry had wanted a reply. Harry smiled, nodded curtly, shot a glare back to Harley, and then turned on his heels and left. 

Harley postured weirdly back, baring his teeth and gnashing them before taking a deep breath. "You don't have to be nice to that prick Pete." 

Peter frowned. "He's my friend." 

Harley looked at him and then sighed. "Yeah well...Harry's turned into a bit of a dick. His dad successfully corrupted him unfortunately." Peter frowned. 

"Peter?" Peter and Harley turned to see MJ and Ned walking up. MJ was sipping her own drink and Ned held out a smoothie for Peter and his card. Peter took both and smiled. 

"Hey guys - this is Harley, Harley meet Ned and MJ," Peter introduced. 

"Another childhood friend?" MJ's eyebrow raised. 

"Yep," Harley stuck his hand out and MJ regarded him. 

"You're not like that Harry kid are you?" MJ asked. Peter frowned and looked between her and Harley. Harley looked similarly confused for a moment before shaking his head. 

"Naw, I'm not like Harry," Harley confirmed. 

MJ smiled and shook Harley's hand. 

"That was weird," Peter muttered and then he shook his head and looked down at his phone. "Well, I should go - hey Harley could I get your phone number?" 

"Sure thing Pete," Harley winked and Peter went slightly pink but handed Harley his phone. Harley scrolled through and added a contact before giving one last hug. "It was really nice to see you - text me as soon as you can, okay?" 

"Of course," Peter nodded and watched as Harley walked away. "I'm going to try and patrol tonight." 

MJ barked a laugh. "If Natasha is as protective as you say she is, that's not going to happen." 

Peter groaned. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Peter bypasses the common room when he gets home and goes straight to his room. Natasha attempts to talk to him but he quickly says that he's tired and heads to his room. 

He heads into his room and closes the door. He walked over to his window and looked around, debating. He could do that. It's easy. 

He chewed his lip before calling out, "Hey Jarvis?" 

Tony had introduced him to JARVIS and FRIDAY the other day when they had been designing Peter's room. 

"Yes Mr. Peter?" JARVIS asked. 

"If I were to grab some fresh air, would you have to report to Tony or Natasha?" 

"Most likely." 

"But if I used my phone to tell you where I was and what I was doing," Peter started. "Would that be fine?" 

JARVIS seemed to mull it over. "I have no reason to alert boss about where you might be due to privacy unless you are in suspected danger." 

Peter grinned. "Thank you Jarv. Keep a secret would you?" and he pulled out his costume and shoved it on. "I'll be back soon, promise." And he jumped out of his window, free-falling before throwing out a web and swinging. 

He whooped, the wind flowing through his face and he grinned, closing his eyes and using his spider sense to navigate him around. 

His suit lit up - MJ and Peter (and Ned) had managed to install a small communicator where Ned and/or MJ could essentially text him in real time to warn him of things if he didn't have his microphone and headphones connected to his phone. 

His phone was beat up and broken but Tony replaced it and now he was able to keep it safely on his suit. 

Peter rested on a building, looking out towards the ferry and wharf when his suit beeped. 

_So...you managed t_ _o get out huh?_

Peter grinned and typed back. He asked where he might be able to find things and MJ gave him directions to 2nd on fish street where a robbery was happening. 

Peter was out for just over an hour when he settled on top of an inactive crane, eating a burrito that an old lady gave him. His spidey sense picked up and he flipped so that he was crouched low, ready to attack if necessary when he saw the Iron Man armor flash in his face. 

"Oh my god." He said loudly. 

"What? What is it?" Ned sounded panicked. 

Captain America stepped forward and Peter hushedly whispered, "The Avengers are here." 

"Wait what?" MJ asked just as the Captain spoke. 

"Spider-Man," Captain acknowledged.

"Uh - hi - uhm, Cap-Captain America sir." Peter tried to play it off as cool as his voice continued to stutter.

"How -" Cap started when Iron Man stepped forward. 

"Let's get straight to the point yeah?" he said grumpily. 

Captain shot him a glare. "We were hoping you would come with us to talk." 

Peter frowned, shifting. "Uh...what about?"

"We need to know of your a threat," the Falcom came from behind him and Peter hopped, turning to face him and the Black Widow. 

Peter frowned. "And...if I say no? I mean - I'm kind of busy..." Peter glanced at his phone. "Like I kind of have to go...and soon..."

"Well, just come with us and we'll figure that out," Black Widow sounded calm and trusting and Peter almost followed. 

He frowned harder. "Why would you need me? I mean - I don't think I've done anything to warrant the _Avengers_ visiting me. And I don't think you all would want to do this?" 

"Kids smart." Iron Man muttered, probably not realizing that Peter could hear him. 

Peter's hackles raised and he started climbing farther up. "Yeah, listen, next time you wanna talk - call me. Or maybe we figure out a day or something but today - _definitely_ does not work." He saluted and threw out a web, slinging away. 

His hands instinctively reached out and grabbed an arrow as he landed against a building a few feet away. Peter stared at the arrow, knowing that it came from Hawkeye who was hiding somewhere. 

"Oh that's not good." He heard Falcon said and Peter flipped away, racing home. He tried to stay in down low areas, heart racing. 

"Peter, what happened?" MJ asked. 

"Uh - the Avengers wanted to talk to me but I have a feeling they wanted do see my identity or something," Peter shrugged off the suit in a back alley. He looked around, wondering where he should stick the suit and wishing he had brought a backpack.

"Huh. Pete, if you're in the area, just drop the suit off okay?" MJ said suddenly and Peter perked up. 

"Right." He jogged over, and ducked, hopping up onto her roof and gently rapping on the window. 

MJ raised her window, eyebrows raised. "You realize that you just swung 2.5 miles from that wharf to here right? And what are you going to do about heading back to the Tower?" Peter passed the suit and then groaned. 

"God, I forgot about that," he frowned. "Um...I'm going to go visit May." 

MJ gave him a skeptical look. "Okay. Don't forget your english homework again dork," and she closed the window. 

Peter stealthily swung past MJ and then Ned's house to May's apartment. He took the steps two at a time and knocked on the door. 

"Coming!" May said from inside and a few seconds later the door opened. Her smile faded a little. "Oh - Peter? What are you doing here?" 

"Just wanted to visit May," Peter hugged her and she hesitantly hugged back. 

When Peter looked away, he frowned when he saw her looking sad. "May -"

"Peter, you should go home," May said. He frowned. 

"May, I don't -"

"I don't think your mother likes me all that much," May explained and sighed. "Here, just - let me grab my keys and I can take you back home." 

She walked back inside, leaving Peter confused and fuming.

* * *

May dropped him off and Natasha gruffly thank ed her. May nodded and left while Peter stomped towards his room.

"Why did you leave? I thought you said you were -" Natasha started, demanding answers with a burning look in her eyes. 

"Why can't I see May?" Peter exploded. "You already said that you don't believe she knew anything and you can't say that you were lying -"

"She's not legally or biologically your family," Natasha argued. 

"Neither is Pietro but he's like my brother!" Peter shouted. Pietro looked surprised but Peter was too angry and upset to even notice. "I barely even _know_ you and I've known May my whole life! I should be able to see her when I want to -"

"I -" Natasha started but Peter steamrolled past her. 

"She was my family well before you! You should allow me to see her - you can't just interrupt my whole life just because you want me to call you _Mom!_ " Peter whirled and stomped to his room, fuming and vibrating off of adrenaline. 

He didn't notice the look of pained hurt flash across Natasha's face in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.7k


	7. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprisingly short (kind of filler chapter y'know)

**Natasha turned to Tony, unsure of what to do for once**. 

Tony was staring after where Peter had left. He then turned to Natasha, licking his lips. "So that went well." 

Natasha huffed at him while Steve started to speak from the couch. "You guys have to figure out how to co-parent with May." 

Natasha threw him another glare, flustered and confused as to what to do. When she was this emotionally overwhelmed, she tended to lash out. 

"Sweetie," Tony tried. "You - you understand _why_ Natasha doesn't want to do that right...?" 

Steve nodded. "Yeah. But you don't really have a choice. Peter really isn't giving you one." 

Natasha scowled, looking at the ground. 

"Talk to him." Bruce, who hadn't spoken much since any of this happened, finally spoke up. "Just...explain how you're feeling..." 

Natasha glanced at him and then Tony. "I was never really good at that. 

"Well," Bruce shrugged. "Get good. Or you'll lose him for good." Natasha stiffened and her throat closed at the thought. 

She sighed and threw them all a glance before slowly heading upstairs. She tried to think about what she would say but decided that she would just have to go with the flow as she knocked on the door. 

"Peter?" She called. "I'm coming in," she pushed the door open and looked around. Remembering that Peter's bed was on the top, she walked over to the spiral staircase and headed upstairs, pausing after she reached the top. 

Peter's bed was shoved to the far corner and his bathroom door was open. The boxes of stuff from his old room were opposite of his bed and half un-packed. The below part of his loft had been decorated and most of it was new stuff that Tony had ordered him for it.

Peter himself was on this bed, criss-crossing his legs and was looking down. Natasha considered her options and then considered which were best. Deciding that going to sit at the foot of Peter's bed was the best, she gently walked over and lightly sat down. "Peter?"

Peter was silent. 

"Peter -" she started and then faltered. "Peter...I'm sorry that I - that all of this happened. And for what I've done." She stopped for a minute, twisting her lips. "It's just -" Natasha paused again. "I always wanted a kid. And...then, when the Red Room happened...I couldn't. And then when Tony and I had that one night, and then I found out that...that I was going to have you it was....

"It was honestly the greatest day of my life," Natasha confessed. "You were a fluke. You were something that wasn't supposed to happen - something - someone who wasn't supposed to exist. And when you were - when you were taken." Natasha's mouth dried. "I thought I lost you forever."

Peter finally looked at her, eyes wet. "I - Okay. I get it. I'm sorry -"

"And I'm sorry," Natasha added. "I'm sorry for disregarding your feelings towards the situation. I'm sorry for being so focused on you being here and not...not you..." 

Peter looked like he wanted to say something but nothing came out and Natasha took her cue to open her arms. She didn't need to reach for him; he scooted closer to her and gently pressed himself to her and she hugged him tightly. 

"I'll work something out with May." she whispered. "I promise." she gently pressed her lips to his forehead and he sniffed. She felt tears dripped on her arm but she didn't say anything. 

"Can't she just - I don't know, live with us?" he whispered. "That way I don't have to go to two different houses and you could get to know May better?"

Natasha wanted to instinctively say no but the more she considered it the more she realized that that wasn't a bad idea. "I'll talk it over with the team and then I'll talk it over with her. That's not a no, but it's not a yes either - okay?" 

"Yeah," Peter's noise of agreement was breathless and she could tell that he was coming down from crying softly. "That's - that's okay. Thank you," 

She pressed another kiss to his forehead. "Thank _you_ Peter." she paused and then whispered, "I love you," 

There was a pause and then Peter spoke back, "I love you too, mom,"

* * *

"So, how is he?" Tony asked as Natasha walked down. 

"Is he hungry?" Sam asked, holding out a plate of food that she guessed was for Peter. 

"Yeah, probably," Natasha shrugged, nodding. 

Sam handed the plate to Thor who happily took it and starting walking to Peter's room as Natasha spoke up again, "He's doing fine. We - we talked. And...I'm thinking of letting May come live with us." 

There was a total pause as Tony began to splutter. 

"That's not a bad idea," Carol spoke up from the couch and Scott, Hope, Rhodey, and Clint were all in the living room, next to her. 

"I second that!" Clint spoke up, nodding. Scott, Hope, and Rhodey were nodding with both of them. Bruce was also in the living room and seemed to debate it for a moment before nodding with the others. 

"She seems like a nice lady so why not?" Bucky suggested. Steve and Sam seemed to be in agreement with everyone and they all turned to Tony. 

Tony squinted and his eyes darted back and forth before he sighed in surrender. "Fine. Yeah. Alright. Good idea." 

Natasha smiled.

* * *

May was shocked. 

Natasha could hear her stuttering in surprise over the phone and then she could practically hear the poor woman gaping as the Avengers arrived at her door for pickup. Then May was thanking her profusely and Natasha waved her off and hung up. 

Thor, Carol, Wanda, Pietro, and Rhodey had all gone over to May's place to help her pack and move things to the Tower. Tony had Bruce help him distract Peter in the lab and Sam, Bucky, and Steve had started to make a meal. 

Natasha sat at the island, watching them cook as she twitched her lips around, wondering what was going to happen. She knew that May was nice and she was grateful for everything and on some level Natasha figured that if she put the past to the side and worked on getting to know May, the both of them would actually have a pretty good time getting along. 

"What are you thinking about Nat?" Steve asked, handing her a spoon full of cookie dough. She started licking at it, smiling at Steve in thanks. 

"Just thinking about how it's going to go with May," she sighed and Steve nodded. They lulled in to silence with not much else to say. 

It took an hour or two but when May and all over stuff and the other Avengers arrived, Tony darted up from the lab to lead her to a guest room. She was thankful for it no matter what even as Tony promised to make her a new room in the future. 

"This is insane," May shook her head as she came out of the room after decorating it. "Natasha - To - Mr. Stark - this is just -" 

"The least we could do," Natasha interrupted, assuring her. "I talked with Peter and he suggested it. I asked the team and we all agreed that it would be a good idea." 

May looked like she was about to cry. "I - thank you - thank you so much," she hesitated for a second before walking forward and hugging Natasha. 

Natasha didn't mind for once and hugged back. Maybe this...this wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.2k


	8. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some fuckin' reason I got into Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas again just before writing this chapter so Peter's second favorite movie is Sinbad. First is obviously Star Wars a New Hope duh
> 
> Also, this is the chapter where I apply Phlebotinum to my plot yikes.

**The fact that May lived in the Tower now made everything different.**

At first, May continued to parent Peter and Natasha was on the sidelines, just observing. After a week of that, she started interacting and Peter felt complete relief as she began to (mostly) mimic May. There were some changes but they weren't the rapid and extreme changes as before and Peter was more than happy to oblige and listen to Natasha as though she had been his mother for his whole life. 

This weekend, Peter had been allowed to invite MJ and Ned. So they came over on Friday and stayed over to Saturday. Ned barely talked and Peter had a feeling that Natasha was impressed by MJ. He also knew that MJ was just ever so slightly flustered by the fact that she got to meet Natasha _an_ _d_ Pepper Potts. But she didn't show it much. Peter just knows her that well. 

They had a Star Wars marathon and Peter introduced MJ and Ned to the twins who had grown close to Peter pretty quickly. Pietro was more open to newcomers and he got along with Ned pretty well. Wanda liked staying off to the side because she was a bit shy and Peter knew she would rather be left alone. 

After the Star Wars marathon, Peter put on _Sinbad_ and after a bit of chatting the other two left the next day in the morning. Peter was sitting around in his room and he checked with JARVIS to see if he could go out. 

Once he was sure he was safe, Peter ducked out and ran around through New York to help people out. MJ and Ned tuned in for a moment before letting him go. There weren't a lot of criminals around so he was more or less doing flips for pedestrians, helping elderly people cross the road, and helping girls walk home to and from different places in New York. 

"Thanks so much," the girl he was just talking to - Maddie - turned from her apartment building steps to look at him. "That guy just kept giving me the creeps." 

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "I was happy to help! And if it happens again, just go to another woman in the area - she'll help you out." 

The teen - she couldn't be older than 14 or 15 - nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks again!" she hugged him and Peter obliged, hugging her back. Then she quickly dashed into her house and Peter ducked away into an alley. He glanced around and then fiddled with his phone to see if he could hop onto a police line and find some sort of crime somewhere when there was a cough to his right. 

"Jesus -!" Peter hopped up in surprise and stuck to the brick wall behind him. He glanced to his right and saw Bucky standing there. 

"Hey there Spidey," he was leaning against the side of the wall and glancing around. "Heard what you said to that gal - pretty sound advice."

Peter shifted. "Yeah well my aunt...and my mom taught me how to be a gentleman. And my friend tells me a lot about feminism stuff so..." Peter shrugged. "So do the uh...the Avengers still want to meet me?"

"Of course they do kid but I'm not here because of that," Bucky looked around. "I'm not ever really around for Avengers things unless they absolutely need me cause I can be a bit...dangerous. So I tend to help people get home safe," 

"Like me?" Peter shifted so he was sticking to his side and shifted his head. "You - you do things like me?" 

Bucky hummed. "Yeah. Kind of." He scrunched his nose. "I guess you could say that. Never really thought of it that way so I don't know." 

"Oh," Peter chewed his lip, shifting a bit. "So what are you doing here?" 

"This place usually gets stalked out," Bucky shrugged. "So I tend to hang out here just in case." 

Peter nodded. "That makes sense. Well, thanks for helping out I guess." 

Bucky nodded. "No problem Spidey. I guess I should thank you too seeing as you do the same but...in a larger area." Bucky looked at him for a moment. "Does your friend happen to be a young woman named Michelle?"

"Yeah," Peter said. Then he paused for a moment, remembering that he was Spider-Man. "I - I mean -"

"Peter?" Bucky sounded curious and not sure but Peter's heart rate spiked and he found that he couldn't say anything. 

"Peter." this time it was more flat and sure and Peter flattened himself against the wall. "Peter, what the hell are you doing?"

"I -" Peter flubbered for a moment. "I - I just - um -"

Bucky groaned and stepped forward, gently pulling up Peter's mask to reveal his flushed and stuttering face. "Good lord. Do your parents -?"

Peter outright laughed at that. "Why the hell would I - no! No they do not know! And before you ask - no, May does not know. If she knew she would freak out and when she freaks out, I freak out," 

Bucky looked at him, face blank for a moment. "And your friends?"

"Oh they know." Peter nodded. 

Bucky stepped back and crossed his arms. "So what do you need?"

"What do I -?" Peter paused. "Oh. Just - just don't tell anyone yet okay? I need to figure out how to tell them later."

"Right," Bucky nodded and wiped his face. "Let's just - let's just head home -" 

Peter ripped his mask down and softly landed on the ground as he stepped off of the wall. He stared behind Bucky who turned as well, shifting in his position and stance. Peter noted how Bucky seemed to shift completely into somebody new. 

Peter frowned and slowly walked further into the alleyway, his ears straining to hear the whispering that he had previously heard. 

Bucky was close behind him and Peter stopped at the edge, peeking his head over the corner. Peter twisted his lips and turned back to Bucky. "Gang fight." 

Bucky's face was pointed and blank but he nodded. Peter peeked his head out again, wondering if he should wall climb over and watch them just to make sure they don't hurt anyone or anything. 

"I'm going to hop up to get a better vantage point," Peter whispered and turned to crawl up the wall and he saw Bucky reach out and then hesitate. Peter smiled. "Buck, it's fine. Promise I won't engage." 

Bucky's brow furrowed. "But...mission Protect." 

Peter blinked. "What?"

Bucky's face twisted again, turning into a look of determination as he hooked his arm around Peter's waist and dragged him off the building; firmly but carefully. 

Peter was too baffled and confused to do or say anything. 

Bucky set him down gently behind him and then glanced beyond the wall to look at the gang. Bucky stood out all the way and walked forward and Peter spluttered. "Wait - wait - _Bucky wait_!"

He ran forward, skidding to a halt and backing up against the wall as Bucky marched forward and towards the gang. It seemed to be only one group and Peter caught the last few batted whispers of " - the last time we tried that, we lost the thing to the Parkers,". 

Peter stumbled a little upon hearing that but shook it out of his head. There's no way that they were talking about him or anything. But...it did sound like the voice that killed Ben...

"Bucky," Peter tried to hiss again and Bucky turned, hearing him. "Bucky -" 

Bucky's brow furrowed. "Stay." 

"I - what?" Peter was startled and still befuddled by the sudden shift in Bucky's nature that he spoke a little too loud and the gang turned to both of them. 

"Hey listen," the leader, a tattooed and shaved bald man raised his hands slowly. "We don't want to cause any trouble. We were just discussing things civily." 

"I know gangs - nothing civil happens," Peter snorted. He stayed on the wall while Bucky looked like he was sizing up the situation. 

"We're going to leave." the man continued. "We're going to continue on with our day and you will continue on with yours," 

"That a threat?" Peter looked over the group. There were three other men and one woman who looked rough and tough. But he had a feeling that he and Bucky would be able to take them on. "What are you doing way out here anyways?"

"Like we'd tell you kid," the woman sneered. 

"Keep your cool," Peter heard the bald man mumble. "If these guys somehow manage to send us to jail you'll be carded for the Ben kerfuffle." 

Peter slipped and his throat when dry. "Who - who the hell are you talking about?" 

The man's and woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would we tell you?" 

"You - you were -" Peter's eyes widened as he started to remember with startling accuracy the night Ben died. The men - and woman - that Ben had met that night. The way she brought out her gun. "You - the wharf -"

"Kid knows too much," the woman muttered and that was all the warning they got before she brought out her gun and shot. 

Peter was too startled to move but thankfully Bucky wasn't. Bucky's metal arm jutted out and blocked the bullet and he moved forward with scary flexibility. 

Bucky was smooth in his movements as he grabbed the woman's neck and slammed her against the wall to the right. The bald man yelled in surprise and backed up as the other three kicked into high gear and attempted to attack Bucky which was a bad idea. 

Peter was still stuck frozen to the wall as his mind went on a whirlwind as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He saw the bald man pick up the woman and they began to ran and Peter found himself jumping to the ground and running after them. 

He sprinted forwards, launching at a wall to climb it. He jumped over some rooftops - following the duo as they attempted to shake him off. 

Peter saw red and he saw his chance as he catapulted off of the roof. He landed in front of the woman and struck her, using all of his strength. 

Every fighting bone in his body died as he saw her body go limp at his strength and fly backward. He heard a horrifying crack as her body came to an abrupt stop as it hit the brick wall behind her. 

Peter staggered back, swallowing hard. His throat had gone as dry as a desert and he felt dizzy and off balance. He swallowed back some bile and turned around weakly to see if the man was there and he wasn't. 

He turned again to see Bucky walking towards him, calmly and cooly. Bucky glanced at the woman's body and crouched down to check her. 

"Is she - is she -?" Peter croaked. 

Bucky didn't respond; just stood and wiped blood off of his hands and onto his trousers. He moved towards Peter and lifted him up. "Mission Protect." he repeated from before. 

"That's...that's not helpful..." Peter muttered, still feeling dizzy and wanting to drift off in Bucky's arms. "Buck - Bucky - I - I have to - have to change. I can't - I can't go to my - to my parents like this -"

"You're him." 

Peter and Bucky startled and they both turned to see that the bald man was back. Bucky stood in front of Peter protectively as the bald man looked over Peter with a wild look that Peter didn't quite like. 

"You're the kid that we needed. The one that the Parkers refused to give up." The man smirked suddenly. "Of course we had to eliminate them but we thought that the brother might give you up." 

Peter's throat when drier and he saw red again. "You - you took me -"

"We made you kid," the man scoffed. He started walking away. "If you want answers, meet me here in 24 hours." and then we was gone. 

Peter swayed on his feet, the spitting anger leaving his body again. "Oh - oh god. Oh god - Bucky - they - they knew - and - and they wanted to _save me_ -" 

Bucky didn't say anything, just regarded the retreating man's back. 

"I can't - they - he knows. He knows everything." Peter came to the realization with surprise. "If -" Peter stopped speaking out loud as he began to plan. When he headed back to the Tower, he would explain that he had been with his friends at the park. He'd also text Ned and MJ that that was the cover story. Then, tonight he would sneak out and get back here where he could talk to the man.

"Bad plan." 

Peter swiveled, realizing with horror that he had said his plan out loud even though he was sure he hadn't. Bucky was frowning at him. 

"Mission Protect." Bucky said again. "Plan does not include protection or soldat." 

"What...language are yo _u speaking?!_ " Peter felt like he was about to rip his hair out. "Jesus - Bucky - what the _hell_ is happening?" 

Bucky peered at him and then his eyes shut tightly and he let out a full-body shudder. Peter stepped back as he watched Bucky do whatever he was doing. 

When Bucky opened his eyes again, he looked and stood differently. Peter blinked. "What the hell?" 

"Peter? What -" Bucky held his forehead for a moment. "What - Okay. I sort of - I sort of know what happened there. Why - we need to get home." He sighed. "God, I hate it when Winter comes out like that for no reason." 

"Winter? - Oh right," Peter was confused for a moment and then he remembered Bucky's past. "Oh that was the Winter Soldier? Oh, well hi." 

Bucky smiled. "Gosh Peter...but what - can you tell me what exactly happened?" 

"We ran into a gang." Peter explained quickly. "Turns out they were the gang that killed my par - adoptive parents and my uncle Ben. And um...I killed her." Peter pointed guiltily. 

Bucky's eyes widened and he looked over at the woman's body. "Jesus Peter -"

"I know," Peter whimpered. "She - she killed Ben and I just - I just lost it -"

"Hey, no, no, no, shhh," Bucky reached out to gently and slightly awkwardly hug Peter. "Peter - it's okay, it's okay. I get it. I do. We should - we should head back to your house though - the Tower....definitely get to the Tower..."

"But we can't tell mom and dad about Spider-Man," Peter pleaded. "Please - Buck - I'm serious -"

"I won't tell," Bucky looked like he might regret that decision but he relented easily. "I promise. Let's just get you cleaned up and then we can head back into the penthouse." Bucky used the pad of his thumb to brush at something - probably blood - on Peter's face but Bucky made a look that seemed like all he had done was smudge it. "We should go. Come on," 

Peter sniffed, sobs starting to overwhelm him as Bucky lifted him again and carried him to a safer spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.5k


	9. Peter & Natasha

**"I won't tell them, but you have to promise me that you won't go back there to meet up with the guy," Bucky negotiated.**

Peter chewed his lip. "I - yeah...okay," Peter kept his cross fingers behind his back. Bucky gave him a once over with scrutinizing eyes before nodding, satisfied. 

The door dinged open and Natasha and May looked up from the communal couch. 

"Where have you been?" Natasha demanded and May looked less angry than Natasha sounded but Peter learned quickly that Natasha was more so concerned than angry.

"Ahh, I went to Mr. Delmar's with MJ and Ned," Peter came up with quickly and he noticed Bucky looking at him approvingly. "I lost track of time and I forgot to text you guys. I'm sorry," 

"I found him when he was walking home," Bucky chimed in, walking to the kitchen to kiss Sam on the cheek. "After ah...running into a gang..."

The elevator dinged again and Steve and Tony came out from the lab below. 

"I smell bacon!" Tony crowed, pumping his fist in the air. Clint laughed at him and they all sat down to eat. Peter hopped into a seat next to Natasha and next to May. Tony and Steve sat across from him. Pietro, Wanda, and Clint chose to sit sort of off on their own away from the main dining room table. Pepper was sitting next to Natasha. Thor, Bruce, Sam, and Bucky were all nearby as well. 

"So while you went out and looked for Peter, you ran into a gang?" Natasha inquired once everyone had started eating. 

"Where did Peter go?" Pepper frowned. 

"Mr. Delmar's," Peter piped up. He felt a low purring noise and fur against his feet and he grinned, leaning down to scratch Goose's chin. Carol had dropped off her cat a few weeks ago, claiming that the cat didn't want to be around Nick Fury anymore. Goose quickly grew fond of Peter and licked his chin, face, fingers, and hair, while also nuzzling his clothing and under his chin. 

Peter's clothes were often covered in cat hair these days. 

"Yes," Bucky said suddenly and Peter remembered the conversation that they were having. "Yeah, they were just sort of around the area when..." Bucky paused as if mulling over his story. "Well, Spider-Man showed up." 

Peter choked a little while Steve leaned in. "Really? Why? How did he even show up?" 

"He was in the area," Bucky shrugged. "But ah, we kind of learned something...interesting." Bucky pursed his lips and Sam frowned. 

"Like what?" Bruce asked, voice a little quiet. He was always a little quiet although if he talked about science the man could go on for hours and it was entirely possible for his voice to get louder as well. 

"Oh just the fact that the gang had killed Peter's adopted parents and uncle," Bucky got quieter as he went along and stuffed his mouth full of bacon at the end while everyone else at the table went quiet. 

May's fork clattered to the table and suddenly she was gone, rushing out of her seat and towards supposedly a bathroom. Peter was tempted to follow but saw Clint watch her and then look at Peter. Peter gave him a small pleading look and Clint nodded, following after May. 

Peter turned to look at everyone who all seemed to be deep in thought. 

"So," Thor frowned, looking confused. "I must confess I am confused." 

"Honestly, so am I," Sam nodded. 

"Peter is mine and Tony's son," Natasha explained. "Peter was kidnapped by Richard and Mary Parker who must have been apart of the gang and they took him in before they were killed and Peter was given to May and Ben. Ben died about a year ago."

"Also," Bucky butted in, swallowing the last portion of his bacon. "The gang kind of revealed that apparently Richard and Mary found out what Peter was and actually kept him away from the gang." 

Natasha's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean," Bucky swallowed. "The gang itself apparently wanted to create Peter. And apparently they planned on creating an army of him." 

Natasha frowned again. 

Bucky sighed. "They made it so you could get pregnant because they wanted an assassin with a brilliant mind." 

Natasha sat back. "So what, they found something to get me pregnant and somehow set me up with - who, Tony?" 

Bucky nodded. 

"Well that makes no sense," Tony frowned. 

"Is it okay that Peter is here?" Bruce spoke up. 

"Why isn't it?" Peter asked curiously. "I mean, this is _about_ me anyways," 

"Did you lock the gang up?" Steve asked and Bucky shook his head. "So could they still be out there looking for Peter?" 

Peter turned to Steve, mouth slowly opening because he knew what was going to happen. He turned back around to look at Natasha who was staring at Steve, going white in the face. 

"Wait..." Peter whispered under his breath, opening his mouth to protest but Natasha wasn't going to have it. 

"Peter isn't going to school." She said flatly. "He's not leaving the building at all. If the gang is still out there than we're not taking any chances."

"But Nat -!" Peter tried. 

" _Nyet_." Natasha responded sharply, glaring him down. Peter shrank before becoming angry himself. Peter saw Bucky shoot him a sorry look but Peter ignored it in favor of throwing up his hands and making an annoyed sound before shoving himself out of his chair and stomping up to his room. 

Goose meowed at the energy disturbance in the room before following after Peter. 

"Peter," Natasha tried as her son stomped up the steps and left them all behind. She turned away, sighing a little. 

"That probably wasn't the best decision." Steve muttered lowly and Natasha glowered at him. 

"No it was," 

Natasha blinked and turned to see May being held by Clint. She looked queasy and white. She swallowed hard. "I - I don't want him going outside either. He's safe in this Tower." 

"Holy shit," Tony said loudly and they looked at him. "You two _agreed_ on something."

Natasha seethed while Steve gently nudged his boyfriend. "Not the time sweetheart," Steve muttered and Tony took his cue. 

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked. "For keeping Peter here? Because obviously that's not going to happen efficiently." 

Natasha frowned, sitting back. "He's not going to like it. There is no version of reality that he would like this. Of course, the alternative is he has one of us come with him to his school. See which one he prefers." 

"What if Goose goes with him?" Pepper suggested. "Carol said there was something special about that cat." 

"I am _not_ betting my son's life on a _cat_ ," Natasha spat. Pepper looked slightly taken aback before nodding. 

"Right of course," Natasha almost instantly felt bad and she stiffened a little but settled when Pepper rubbed her back. 

"So we give him the option," May nodded. "I like that idea." 

"Oh so it's like the secret switch a roo and make it seem like it's _his_ decision," Clint made clever and joking gestures and he got Wanda to giggle from the couch. 

"Yes," Natasha said dryly. "That is _exactly_ what we're doing." 

"Except the kid's a genius and he isn't going to fall for any of that," Tony pointed out. Clint rolled his eyes. 

"Specifics specifics specifics," Clint prattled off. 

"I'm going to go talk to him," Natasha stood up, shaking her head. "Where is Peter Jarv?" 

" _Lab 2A_ ," JARVIS's voice echoed through the hall and Natasha headed into the elevator. May was behind her and Natasha clicked the right button. 

Natasha's ears rang a little, wondering how she was going to talk to Peter. That always seemed to be a problem, how does she talk to her son? 

Natasha stepped out of the elevator and slowly opened the glass door, knocking slightly. 

Peter was sitting at a chair, messing around with technology and a pair of glasses and metal and red skin thing. Natasha didn't pay too close attention to it and she walked forward since Peter did not flinch or make a move that he had heard her. 

"Peter," Natasha spoke up. 

Peter still didn't move. 

"Peter, I'm sorry," Natasha said quietly. "I just don't want to risk it." 

Peter glanced over his shoulder. He looked surprisingly calm and he looked downwards for a moment. 

"It's fine," he said finally. "I get it. I'm sorry." 

Natasha blinked and looked at May. 

"Peter -" May started. 

"I am fine," Peter snapped and Natasha took a step backwards, surprised at the harshness. Peter breathed out slowly "I'm fine," he repeated and turned away. 

Natasha looked at May, helpless but the woman looked just as helpless as Natasha. 

The two women gave up after a moment, walking back towards the elevator. 

"So what happened?" Steve asked as Tony asked, "How'd it go?" 

"Weirdly fine," Natasha muttered. 

"I've never seen him so cold," May frowned. 

"It's an emotional time for everyone," Clint shrugged. Natasha glanced at Bucky to see him looking off and Natasha watched him suspiciously. 

She was missing something. 

She hated when she missed something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.5k
> 
> It was a little long and a little boring oddly enough but idk. We're getting closer to the end eep


	10. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I had a plan...and then I deterred from the plan...so this chapter ends up being a really small filler chapter...  
> I'm so sorry it's so short.

**Tony left to go see Peter after Natasha and May sat down with the other group.**

"You did the right thing," May said quietly, gently reaching out to hold Natasha's hand. Natasha strangely didn't want to move away from her and Pepper hugged her. "Trust me." 

"I know," Natasha whispered. 

"Peter's a capable kid," May continued. "He knows how to take care of himself but with this...the thought of losing him again...after everything...I know - I _know_ you did the right thing." 

Natasha nodded. 

"And the way he acted," May pulled back, frowning. "How cold he was and how...almost rude - I - I've never seen that from him before. Not even when he was growing up." 

Natasha nodded again, her mind sort of shutting down as she thought over the events that had just occurred.

Not only had Peter acted strangely cold but Bucky was acting strange as well and avoiding them. On top of that...what Bucky said at the dinner table...

It made sense in a way. That she had been given something to allow her to get pregnant. If she even tried to think back on the day that she met Tony and got pregnant, it was all blurry. 

And if a gang was in charge of kidnapping her son, it would explain why SHIELD had lost sight of him. Not completely to be honest but Natasha could try and sort on the details in her mind later. 

"We need to find the gang," Natasha spoke up, interrupting whatever monologue May had been talking about.

Steve and Clint nodded in agreement. 

"The only way to get true answers is to find them," Steve nodded. "The quest is how do we do that though." 

"Maybe Bucky has an idea," Sam suggested, watching Wanda move things around to entertain Pietro. "He's been acting weird since he told us about the whole situation." 

"I noticed that too," Clint accused, humming and hawing. "He keeps avoiding us." 

"Maybe he knows how to reach the gang," Pepper suggested. She looked at her wrist watch and kissed Natasha's cheek. "I'm so sorry but work is calling me. I love you," 

"I love you too," Natasha kissed her cheek back as her mind whirled for a moment. "So how do we get Bucky to spill?" 

"Bring Winter out?" Clint suggested and Steve frowned. 

"Clint," He chastised. "We already agreed upon never forcing Winter to come out." 

Clint pouted. "But -" 

"No." Steve said firmly. 

"He's traumatized enough," Sam rolled his eyes, his voice having a venomous bite to it. "We don't do that to him." 

Clint hung his head, knowing that his 'joke' wasn't really a joke when the elevator dinged open and Tony barged through, frowning. 

"What's up?" Steve asked. 

"I -" Tony stopped blinking. "Peter has just made two AIs," 

Natasha blinked. "I'm sorry, _what_?!" 

Tony scratched his head. "Yeah. Peter just created two AIs. He named one Karen and hasn't gotten the voice capabilities set up but he's got a second one in a pair of glasses called Edith." 

"Wow." May gasped. "I always knew he was a genius, I just never..."

"He just finally has the tools," Natasha breathed. 

"Not that you never gave the tools to him," Tony added hastily towards May. "It just - you know, you gave him the best you could." May smiled lightly. 

"So what have all of you been talking about?" Tony asked, changing the subject. 

"We have to find the gang," Natasha explained. "We're trying to figure out how to get Bucky to spill the beans." 

"Do you think he knows what's happening?" Tony inquired. 

"Definitely," Natasha nodded as Clint said, "Almost indefinitely." 

"Sweet." Tony nodded. "It's great when we have an idea of how to get information." 

"So now we just need to -" Natasha started. 

" _Peter is missing and possibly in danger_." JARVIS announced and everyone froze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600ish words


	11. A/N

Hey peoples!

So...I do not have this story completely finished. It is entirely thought out so all I have left is to actually write it but it might take a while considering I have two other stories in progress on AO3 and Wattpad. 

But I wanted to ask - I have 26ish works where they are incomplete or in progress or abandoned or whatever and I'm wondering if it is a bad idea to combine all of them into one book? I did that for my profile on Wattpad but I'm thinking of doing it for this profile. 

Good idea? Not a good idea? Chime off and let me know what y'all think


	12. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically another filler chapter. I should be caught up to the plan that I had and they should be getting longer after this chapter but idk. Things are happening and they're not going the way I planned or wanted them to... :/
> 
> 8/14/20 - HEY I'M BACK THAT A/N ABOVE WAS FROM EARLIER BUT I WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I MADE ALL OF MY UNFINISHED SHIT A 23 PART SERIES WHOOT WHOOT. THANKS FOR THE HELP. WE HAVE THREE MORE CHAPTERS (I THINK IT'S THREE) AND I'M FINISHING IT UP NOW. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO, PARDON MY YELLING XD

**Peter was fuming.**

On some level, he understood why Natasha was so protective and why she didn't want him going out. She didn't know that Peter was Spider-Man either so she didn't know he could protect himself. 

But it was just so frustrating to hear her just shut down and not bother to see how he felt. Peter was so sure that he had finally gotten through to her but clearly he hadn't. 

Peter had been working on his two ais for a while and was just now starting to install Karen into his suit when May and Natasha came by. 

He tried to subtly tell them to go away and he winced a little when they left. They were just trying to protect him and they didn't know about Spider-Man but still. Peter couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed by both of them. 

And then Tony came down and he introduced Tony to his ais before discreetly trying to usher Tony away. Eventually Tony obliged and Peter didn't miss the stunned expression on the genius's face and he smirked a little. 

Peter shrugged on the suit after a few modifications and he tip toed over to the window to open it. 

" _Peter?_ " 

Peter winced. "Um, listen, Jarvis -" 

" _You're not going to that gang are you?_ "

Peter paused. "N - no. Obviously not. I just - I gotta go patrol. You know?" 

There was a pause. 

" _And you also know that if I suspect that you're in danger, my base programming is to alert your parents?_ " 

Peter rolled his bottom lip between his lip. "Yeah. Yeah of course I know." 

JARVIS went quiet again and Peter didn't wait for a response as he slipped out of the room and through the window. He attached himself to the glass for a brief moment, glancing back before sling shooting himself towards the nearest building. 

He swung around, making his way back to the place where the man had told him to meet him. Peter's ears were ringing and his heart was thudding as he touched down on one of the roofs. 

He crawled across the top, waiting for a moment and wondering if the man was around here somewhere. Deciding to leap down, Peter crouched low and landed. He wandered to the middle, looking around and waiting. 

"So you actually did decide to show up," 

Peter whirled, crouching down to defend himself in necessary. 

The bald man stepped from the shadows, smirking a little. "Who would've thought that _Spider-Man_ is the child we grew." 

Peter flushed, feeling a rise of anger. "I was not _made_ or created by _you_." 

"Believe what you want," The man shrugged. "But that's the truth. The Slavic Shadow never would have been able to give birth without the help of us." 

Peter tried to answer but was flustered and angry all over again. 

"We thought you were lost and we tried to make more," The man mused and Peter had a half thought that this man was stalling for something. "None of them worked. None of our experiments created what we wanted but you...The blood of the Red Death with the mind of the Merchant of Death....and _now_ , you have the powers of Spider-Man." The man gave a wicked grin. "Maybe it was good that the Parkers stole you away. You've become quite the soldier for us." 

"I'm never going to fight for you," Peter snarled. "I just want answers!" 

"And you'll get them," The man waved his hand and Peter felt his spider sense go ringing and he turned just in time for a tiny bullet to be lodged in his neck. 

Peter stumbled backwards before falling flat on his back. His vision began to waver, going in and out as the man stepped over him, smiling. "Just on _our_ terms."

Peter tried to speak but the darkness overtook him and he saw no more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even 1k, just 600+


	13. Peter & Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, there might be a lot of inaccuracies so whoops but eh at the same time I don't really care anymore. anyways, have fun, we're like two chapters away from the end oop
> 
> Also, by the way, dont think that because I dont reply to your comment it means I have seen it or read it. I do read like all of them, but I dont reply to every single one because some times you guys just post 'yessss' or smiley face. Which I love cus it tells me you guys are liking the fic but...there's no way to really respond to that if you know what I mean? XD 
> 
> also I love comments makes me feel like km doing something good but kudos is just as amazing Iove yous <3

**Peter woke with a start, lurching a little.**

He shook his head and felt his mouth dry up as he tried to blink the bleariness out of his eyes. Once they were mostly clear, he glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. His surroundings were swamped with darkness and it was like a typical crime movie where there was one light hanging down on him. 

Sighing and wishing for some originality, Peter squinted and tried to figure out where he was based on what he could see. But so far there was nothing and he glanced down to see he was tied to a chair. His ankles and wrists were tied down and he tried to twist his neck or break the bonds. 

But his strength was depleted and Peter figured he must have been drugged. If these people knew what powers Spider-Man had, they clearly had gone out of their way to make sure he wouldn't escape. 

"So." 

Peter jerked towards the voice. 

"Looks like our experiment payed off," a new person - another woman - walked into his vision, smirking while playing with a knife. Peter glared harshly at her. 

"Lilia," the bald man from before walked in, and gently pushed her. "I promised our boy an explanation and he's going to get one." the woman - Lilia snorted but walked away. 

"I'm not yours," Peter retorted under his breath and the man looked at him. 

"You kind of are kid," He snorted. "The only reason why you exist is because of what we did." 

Peter glared at him and he sighed. 

"Julian." the man introduced himself. 

"Peter," Peter said automatically and then bit his tongue. The man - Julian smirked but didn't comment. 

"Well, I promised you a story yes?" Julian sighed. "Here it is." the man cleared his throat and sat down on a stool as he tapped his lip. "Natasha Romanov." He twisted his lips before grimacing out a smirk. "The Black Widow had so many talents for a perfect soldier. We read up all about her. And when we managed to get our hands on her - well, we couldn't believe our luck. Our team for years had been searching up a formula - something to give her the opportunity to be pregnant. And then, once we set her up with Anthony Stark, we figured we would take the child once it was born.

"We weren't sure if Natasha was going to abort it but imagine our surprise to find out that she was absolutely elated to be pregnant. Maybe hesitant about that fact it was Stark's child but she loved it nonetheless." Julian sighed. "And that's when it got complicated." 

"Complicated?" Peter frowned. 

"Natasha wanted to keep the child," Julian said flatly. "She protected that kid with her life - she protected _you_ with a ferocity that we didn't envision. It took us three years to finally be able to pry you away from her. And when we did? Our hired workers wanted to keep you away from us. You see, your _father_ Richard Parker helped make the selective gene formula that we wanted. That's why we hired him to help create you with the selected genes we wanted. But, when they found out about our plan...they took you away."

Julian rolled his fingers while Peter tried to process what was happening. 

"We caught wind that they were taking you on a vacation. We figured since we couldn't control you, it would be best to get rid of you. So we shot the plane down. And when we had a suspicion that the aunt and uncle still had you, we killed him for insurance." Julian flicked something off his finger while Peter reeled from the confession. 

"The plan was so...simple," Julian let out a frustrated growl. "It would've been so easy and nobody would've gotten hurt if it hadn't been for your adopted parents -"

"Don't blame this on them!" Peter shouted, still in shock. "This isn't on them - or Aunt May or Uncle Ben or on Natasha or Tony! This is on _you_!" 

Julian smirked. "You're a lot braver that I thought. Too bad we're going to have to get rid of you," Julian gave an exaggerated sigh. "You've had too much time to build up free will. And it looks like we won't be able to get you where we want you." Julian stood and walked over to Peter, looking him over. "I was really looking forward to taking over the world." he suddenly had a gun in his hand and was raising it to Peter's face. 

Peter's heart rate spiked as the gun was a centimetre away from his forehead, close enough that the hairs there raised and his whole body tingled. His body shivered and alight with adrenaline as his spidey sense went flaring. 

And then there was a loud but muffled boom and Julian frowned, turning around. 

" _Uberi svoyu zhalkuyu zanditsu ot moyego syna_ ,"

* * *

"How did this happen?" Steve muttered while Natasha peered over the ridge to look at the warehouse.

JARVIS had put a tracker on Peter and had led them here. Steve, Clint, Bucky, Pietro, and Natasha were the ground team, scouting the place out. Tony, Sam, Thor, and Wanda were the air team, looking at the warehouse. Bruce had stayed behind with May to be behind the scenes and helping with the tech. 

"I don't know," Natasha sighed, frowning. "Stark -" 

" _This is the place_ ," Tony cut her off. " _Jarvis has made Peter a red blip - and the red blip is in this place_." 

Natasha made a noise of affirmation as she turned. "So, everyone know the plan?" The other four nodded at her and she turned around. "Alright then. Let's go get him." she hopped up and the other four followed behind her as they darted down the grassy hill and towards the warehouse. It was dark out and Natasha looked up to see Wanda and Sam flying over to the roof and landing up there. 

She looked over at Bucky and gestured. Bucky nodded and walked over, cranking his arm before punching it through the door. Once the door was broken down, Natasha could hear the rest of the air team landing. 

She ducked inside and immediately started dashing towards the red blip that JARVIS had pinged. People started shooting at her but she either ignored them or shot back, killing them almost instantly. She ducked and slid while the rest of the ground team covered for her. 

Natasha darted through different rooms, chasing after where her son was. A woman suddenly came at her and she shot her down, giving in to the urge of shooting one more time for good measure. 

She stilled for a moment before stepping into a room where a man was standing. She titled to the side, anger flaring as she saw he was pointing a gun to a tied up Peter. Natasha's blood began to boil as she raised her own gun. 

" _Get your sorry ass away from my son_ ," Natasha seethed, hand never shaking. 

The man tried to turn his gun and step towards her but she shot and the noise rang through the open aired room. She instantly felt regret - not killing the man but killing him in front of Peter. 

Natasha dropped everything and ran over to him, barely registering the suit he was in. "Peter Romanov what the actual hell were you thinking?!" she hissed at him, untying the rope. 

"I -" Peter looked thrown and weak and she had to lift him up and hold him in order for him to stand properly. There was some sort of substance on the rope and she realized it must have been some sort of poison on it.

"What?" she looked at him. 

"It's just -" Peter chewed his lip. "I've never been referred to as... _Peter Romanov_ before." 

Natasha startled, realizing it was true just as she finally took in what he was wearing. 

She took a step back, going deathly quiet as she looked over him. "Peter." she said quietly. "What...are you wearing?" 

Peter's eyes widened and he looked down. "I - uh - um - I'm just - this isn't - I don't -"

"Natasha!" the door burst open with Tony running inside. "Oh thank god you found him - we gotta go! Sam's rigged the place to blow and Wanda is waiting with the trigger." 

"Huh?" Peter frowned as Natasha nodded. 

"Right," she muttered and looked at Peter. "This is not over Peter. You're explaining as soon as we get home." 

"Explain what - why are you wearing a Spider-Man costume?" Tony's brow furrowed and Natasha threw him an 'are you serious?' look. 

Peter went white and tried to say something when Tony's eyes popped. 

"Holy shit - _you're_ Spider-Man!?" Tony yelped, back pedaling. 

"No!" Peter cried back. Natasha threw him a look and Peter winced. "I - I mean yes but -" 

" _Tony_!" Steve's annoyed voice came through Tony's comm and Tony waved off the conversation that was happening. 

"Okay, we've gotta go," Tony said quickly. "Hurry up, come on!" he slapped his hands together and started running towards the exit. Natasha looked at Peter who sighed and ran after Tony.

Natasha quickly followed him, speaking into the comm. "By the way, quick notice to everyone - Peter is Spider-Man," 

A chorus of ' _what?!_ 's echoed through the microphone and she rolled her eyes. "We're not turning him in." 

" _No_ _fucking duh!_ " Clint spluttered.

" _Are you three out of there yet_ _?_ " Sam asked impatiently. " _I'm more concerned about the fact that this place is about to blow than Peter being Spider-Man - allow that does concern me_." 

" _Natasha, Tony, just focus on getting out_ ," Steve's calm but slightly shocked voice came through the comm and Natasha shoved them out of the warehouse. 

"Come on!" she called and Tony flew out, activating his suit while Natasha grabbed a stumbling Peter and pulled him up the side of the hill. A loud boom echoed behind them and it was a tad too close because Natasha and Peter went flying. 

Not far but far enough to hurt when she landed. She groaned and held her elbow while she squinted to see Peter flipping in the air and shooting out a web from his wrists. The webs connected to two different trees and he landed in the middle; spinning but safe. 

She stood up, staring at him with a blank expression. She was a cross between anxious, awed, and proud of him while the others ran over to gather near the two of them. 

"Wow." Tony landed next to Natasha, tilting his head to look at Peter who looked exhausted. "That's new."

"I'll say," Pietro smirked suddenly. "So...does this mean Petey's on the Avengers now?" 

"No!" Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and Sam collectively barked. Thor chuckled and Natasha vaguely registered Bruce saying something through the comm. 

"So are we sure they're gone?" Bucky asked, diverting the topic. 

"I'll make sure of it later," Tony said dismissively. 

Bucky nodded slowly. "Right." 

"Peter?" Natasha stepped forward. "Let's get you home okay sweetie?" 

"They created me," Peter sighed and everyone stilled. "They're the ones that created a formula to allow you to have me Nat...and they wanted - they wanted to use me. And...they killed my other parents. And Uncle Ben," Peter looked horribly defeated and Natasha's heart broke a little. "I - I don't -" 

"Peter," Natasha reached forward. " _Nayk_ , come down sweetie," Peter looked so sad but came down and weakly trotted over to Natasha and practically flopping onto her. Natasha didn't hesitate to hoist him up and hold him close. She kissed the side of his cheek. "We're going home. We're watching a movie you chose, and you'll never have to worry about that gang again. Got it?" 

Peter made a noise but he nuzzled his face closer to her collarbone and neck. Natasha turned to the others who all looked at each other and nodded. They knew that Spidey wasn't joining the Avengers any time soon and well, Tony would keep his promise on the gang. 

Natasha had her son and she had him for good. No more secrets. 

~~Hopefully~~. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2k words yaay


	14. Peter

**Peter Parker figured that nothing else could possibly get as worse as being drugged, kidnapped, and told you're a freak of nature.**

Well, this may not have surpassed that but it definitely got close. 

The day started normal - MJ and Ned peppered him with questions, he gave them answers, told them what was happening with his family, and he felt like his AP Chemistry test went amazing. 

He got to the end of the day when it felt like something was off. Peter tapped his pencil anxiously, staring at the door. His teacher had to call to his name several time to get his attention back to class. 

MJ noticed something was wrong but Ned was too busy paying attention (Art wasn't his best subject). 

At the end of the class, Peter waited and took his time putting his stuff away, frowning the whole time. MJ hopped on his desk and looked at him. "What's up?"

Peter chewers his lip. "I just feel like something is coming." 

MJ quirked a brow but she didn't look like she didn't believe him, no it was something else. 

She walked out of the room with him and to his and Ned's locker. Ned was talking, chatting about the sleepover that they were going to have. Peter didn't mind giving Ned and MJ as many sleepovers as they wanted at the Tower because he knew that they weren't taking advantage of him. Plus, today was Friday and Friday's were always great days for sleepovers. 

"So what's the plan?" MJ asked, butting in as they headed towards the doors. "For the weekend -?"

"You really think that pretending to be the son of two Avengers is going to make you something special Parker?" Flash came up behind him and sneered. Peter stared at him as MJ scoffed. 

"Oh please Eugene, like you aren't trying to brag that your dick is bigger than it is," she sneered back and pushed Ned and Peter forward towards the doors. "Ignore him." 

"No, yeah, I -" Peter started, feeling nervous. 

And as it turned out, Peter wasn't just going crazy. He had a legitimate reason to be on edge. 

As soon as they stepped out of the door, flashes and noises flooded his senses. Peter seized, eyes going wide and his breathing started to raise rapidly. 

There were people yelling at him, trying to take a picture as flashes surrounded him. Peter couldn't breathe - he couldn't move -

MJ yanked him back into the room, shouting something at the paparazzi and shoving both Peter and Ned back into the school. 

"Come on," she muttered, pushing both of them towards a back exit. 

"H - How - t - they - they - I can't- how did they - how -" Peter stifled out, breathing panicked and laboured as his ears ring and eyes began to water. His nose had started to bleed and he held it, trying to calm himself. 

Ned had shaken out of it enough to hand Peter ear plugs and a tissue. Peter took both as MJ continued to rant about something and led them to the back of the school. 

"I don't understand -" Peter muttered, shaky. 

"Just follow me to the car Pete," MJ sighed. "Let's get you to the Tower." 

Ned nodded enthusiastically as they ducked out of the back of the school and towards MJ's new truck.

* * *

"How the fuck did this happen?" Tony swore and Steve sent him a look, chiding him on his language. 

Natasha was sitting next to Peter, arm wrapped around his shoulder as he shuddered and still tried to come down from the sensory overload he had. 

"I don't know, maybe ask your people," MJ scoffed, shooting at Tony who looked like he wanted to get angry but couldn't.

"Everyone, just calm down," Pepper stepped forward, typing furiously on her phone. "I'm scheduling a press conference, I'll state the facts, none of you have to come, I have it under control." She smiled warmly at Peter who tried to say thank you but nothing came out. 

"Thank you," Natasha said it for him and Pepper nodded, leaving. 

"It must've been one of the teachers," Tony muttered, tapping his foot. "It had to be -"

"Tony," Steve stepped forward and rested his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "What's done is done. Ms. Potts is going to take of it." 

Tony harrumphed but nodded. "Fine. Fine. Whatever." 

"I don't want to go back to school." Peter blurted, gasping out his first sentence since the attack. "I don't want that to happen again. And I keep on getting bullied. And I'm already advanced for most of those classes -"

"Peter got an internship offer at MIT about six months ago," May whispered suddenly and Peter choked a little. "I just couldn't afford it."

The silence in the room was deafening. Tony looked like he was about to explode, torn between being angry and concerned when Natasha spoke up. 

"Tony has contacts. We can get you a private tutor if you want," she assured him. Tony nodded, mumbled something and then jogged away probably to go and tinker.

"That's a good idea," MJ nodded. Ned looked worried. 

"But -" Ned started. 

"Could we get Ned and MJ a tutor too?" Peter asked quietly. 

Natasha glanced at his friends. "If them and their parents are okay with it." 

MJ looked like she was mulling it over while Ned whipped out his phone and started texting. MJ looked over at him incredulously. "Seriously? You're going to _text_ your mom?" 

Ned guilty pressed a button and left the room, "Hey mom?"

MJ rolled her eyes. "I'll ask mine when I get home." 

"Fair enough." Natasha smiled. "How about you three go to the living room and set up a movie and Steve can get some popcorn going." Steve brightened, nodding and looking pleased that he could be helpful as he left the room. 

"Sounds good," MJ nodded and beckoned Ned towards the living room. 

Peter watched them go and MJ looked over at him. Peter nudged his head to tell her it was okay and she headed to the living room with Ned. 

"I'm - I'm going to go -" Peter nodded towards where Tony went and Natasha nodded. 

"I'll get _A New Hope_ ready," she replied and Peter smiled gratefully. He headed down the stairs towards the lab. 

He was about to knock when JARVIS unlocked the door. Peter smiled at the ceiling, knowing that JARVIS noticed it. Peter walked into the room, looking around for Tony. 

"T - Dad?" Peter called. The name sounded smoother on his lips then he would have though and apparently Tony was surprised to because he stepped out from behind a wall of numbers and symbols. 

"Ah, uh what?" Tony scratched the back of his head, still looking surprised and blinking. 

Peter chewed his lip. "Well, I'm just wondering what you're doing." 

Tony blinked. "Oh. Um. Upgrading your suit. And maybe making a room where that sensory overload thing won't be that bad." 

Peter startled in surprise but smiled. "Well, I think that means you'd need my opinion right?" 

Tony smiled. "Yeah. It does. But it can wait kid. You've got friends over - go have fun," 

Peter smiled and jogged forward to give him a quick hug. "Thanks," 

Tony patted him. "Yeah whatever. Go watch that old movie - what's it called? _Star Trek_?"

Peter made a noise of horror. "How _dare_ -!"

Tony laughed and Peter waved him off when JARVIS alerted him that MJ was calling for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1k+


	15. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to post the rest of it today
> 
> Yay I did it!

_**Wanna go on a** **date?** _

Peter stared at the text in shock. He fumbled with what to say while Harley texted something else - something along the lines of _What? Did I scare you off? 😜_

Peter quickly started typing furiously because he didn't want to chase Harley away. _No! No, that was just surprising I guess. But yeah! I would love to!_

Peter's nerves rose as he waited for a response, jumping when Sam dropped something in the kitchen. Peter let out a huff of air and shook his head, smiling when he heard Bucky start to laugh. 

Peter's phone buzzed and he looked down to see that Harley had texted back with a date, a place, and a time. Peter bit his lip and responded back that he would be there and then tried to think of what he would say to his parents. 

"Who are you talking to?" May came up next to him, kissing his cheek. 

"Um, remember Harley and Harry?" Peter asked and May lit up. 

"Yes," she smiled at him and Peter re countered the moments when he ran into Harry and Harley again. May looked happy that he was spending time with them again - he could tell that May missed those two and felt bad that Peter had to make new friends. 

"And Harley just -" Peter stopped and bit his lip before looking at May meekly. "He just asked me out." 

May blinked and then brightened and her smile widened. "Oh wonderful! Are you excited?"

"Nervous but yeah," Peter nodded, flushing a little. May winked. 

"Well, I was too for my first date, but I'm sure it'll go swimmingly." She smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Come on, I think Sam is making something in the kitchen."

"Sam is _always_ making something in the kitchen." Clint popped down from one of the vents and Peter looked up at him, pouting a little. 

"I was going to say that." Peter mumbled and Clint grinned and winked at him. 

"What can I say? Great minds think alike!" Clint hopped down and fist bumped Peter. 

Peter giggled and fist bumped back while they walked over to where lunch was being made.

* * *

Peter ruffled his hair, messing with it in the reflection of an abandoned store. He was more nervous than he thought he would be. Come on, it was Harley! Sure, he looked hotter than he did all those years ago and sure he clearly grew up and yeah it's been awhile and he's nice and kind and -

Peter straightened. He was rambling but the point was that this was a date. This was something he had _never_ done before and clearly not something he had done with a childhood friend. 

But it would be fine! Nothing was going to go wrong. Maybe it would be a little awkward but they were just going for shakes and then walking around the city and visiting shops. And it's not like New York was a closeted city so nobody would be judging them. 

Well. New York always judges. But they wouldn't care about two teenage boys in the long run. 

"Hey Pete," 

Peter turned around and grinned when he saw Harley waving at him from the sidewalk a few steps away. "Hey Harley. How are you?"

"Doing good," Harley nodded, smiling. "How about you? Especially since you've been..." he trailed off, gesturing. 

"Yeah I'm good," Peter nodded. Peter had told Harley a few weeks ago that he was the son of Natasha and Tony but it had only been a few days since the press incident. Peter had seen the conference that Pepper held and oof, that woman could be scary. 

"That's good to hear," Harley smiled at him as they began to walk. "Did you know that _Miley's_ is still open?" 

Peter startled. "Really? Sweet!" He started forward and then paused. "Wait. I forgot where it is."

Harley laughed. "This way doofus," Harley led them out to the street where the dodged cars and giggled at the honking before making it safely across and walking down the sidewalk. 

They made their way to _Miley's_ and talked along the way. Harley had moved back here for an internship with surprisingly Stark Industries. His mom had stayed in Tennessee so Harley was living with his grandparents in New York.

Peter and Harley both got the same - as usual. A chocolate malt with an inch of whip cream and a strawberry on top. Peter hadn't eaten at _Miley's_ in forever and he tried to pay but Harley insisted saying, "Peter, I'm the one taking you out on a date. _I'm_ the one who pays. Next time, you can shose the place and buy yeah?" 

Peter finally relented and they headed outside and started walking around aimlessly. 

"Seriously though, have you never been on date?" Harley asked, slurping up some of the shake that was melting outside of his cup. 

"Nope," Peter shook his head, telling Harley the truth and throwing the flower part of the strawberry into the nearby trash bin. "Have you?" 

Harley shrugged. "A few. Tennessee didn't have a lot of good partners to be honest." 

Peter looked at him curiously. "Partners? Why don't you just say boyfriends?" 

"Cus I had a girlfriend or two," Harley answered. "I'm bi Pete." 

"Oh." Peter blinked. "Cool I guess." 

Harley snorted in some of his shake; a failed attempt at laughing. He pulled away, hacking and coughing as Peter yelped and tried to help before falling into a fit of giggles himself. 

"Are you - Are you okay?" Peter asked, laughing breathlessly. 

Harley let out another chortle of laughter. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay just...jesus christ Peter I missed you," 

Peter stopped laughing to look over at Harley and smile a little bit. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot that changed. Yeah there were some different feelings but for the most part they were still the same people together - fun, a little cautious, a little reckless. It was nice. 

And with all the craziness that happened in his life, it was nice to go back to something old. 

"Uh oh," Harley brought him back to earth and Peter turned to look where Harley was looking. Peter startled a little when he saw Harry waiting at a stop light with two girls. 

Peter thought about walking over, but figured it would be rude considering Harley had taken him out and from the scowl on Harley's face, Harley still hated Harry. 

"What happened between you two?" Peter asked, looking over at Harley. 

Harley sighed. "I ran into him a year ago. I thought it would be like normal - you remember how he was. Nice and kind, maybe a little snooty but still friendly. Well, he wasn't that way when I saw him again. He was cold and calculating and even snooty than before. His father - and that boarding school - changed him." 

Peter looked back over at Harry sadly. "Oh." 

"Come on," Harley gently hooked their elbows. "Let's just go." 

They started walking away and Peter noticed that Harry glanced over to look at Peter, recognition on his face. 

Peter smiled a little and Harry looked at him, an almost smile on his face. And then Mr. Osborn was ther, a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and he was turning the teenager away. Harry didn't look back again as they left. 

Peter sighed. He wished he could do something but like May always said - sometimes you can't be friends with everyone.

* * *

Peter and Harley ended up walking all the way to Central Park. By the time they got there, it was getting dark out so they laid down and stared up at the darkening sky. 

Harley pointed out stars and constellations. Or where most of them _would_ be if it weren't for New York's light pollution. Harley apparently had been fascinated by the stars in Tennesse and he learned about them as much as he could. 

Peter enjoyed being next to Harley, finding a constant smile on on his face when he hung out with the young man. The whole time, Peter continued to mull over how he would tell Harley he's Spider-Man but as time went on, he figured it would be better if he just said nothing. 

Harley suddenly cracked a joke and Peter snorted and started to laugh so hard his sides hurt. And Harley chose that moment to kiss his cheek. 

Peter breathed in so fast he started choking. Harley spluttered and then laughed, crying out "Jeez Pete! It's not like I gave you a full frenchy!" 

"What!" Peter squawked, flapping his arms and trying to reset his breathing. "Wait, what is that?" 

Harley's eyes sparkled and his smirk widened. "Oh, I have a _lot_ to teach you." 

Peter flushed a little but smiled at Harley. "Can't wait," he muttered, smiling shyly and Harley's features softened. 

"Pete, if you -" he started when Peter's phone started to ring. 

"I - uh," Peter looked at his phone. "Harley, I want - I want to try everything, I promise -" 

"Yeesh, you might not want to promise _that_ much -"

"I gotta take this," Peter pointed to his phone. "It's Tony. Hey, what's up?" 

" _Where are you young man?_ " 

"On my da - ate," Peter blushed a little, stuttering. 

" _Yeah I know that kid, but_ where?" 

"Uh, Central Park, why?" Peter scratched his head. 

" _It's almost ten Peter!_ "

"But it's not a school night!" Peter argued. 

" _Doesn't matter. Have your date drop you off home okay? I want to meet this kid._ "

"Uh -" Peter started but then there was a click and Tony was off the phone. Peter pulled away and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Um. I have to go home." 

"Here, let me take you," Harley suggested. 

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "Right. Yeah."

The walk back was mostly silent but Peter noticed that they were walking closer than before and he decided to grab Harley's hand for the last half of the walk. Harley looked really happy at that Peter smiled as well. 

"Just be aware that they're really protective. Like _really_ protective -" 

"Okay, I got it Pete," Harley laughed. "I've got it. I can handle it." 

Peter was about to say something else when the door opened and out stepped Natasha and Tony. "Uh. Hey! This is Ha -"

"Harley Keener?" Tony squinted and Peter stuttered in surprise. 

"Heyya Mr. Mechanic," Harley tipped on his heels and gave a mock salute, with a little shit eating grin. "How's it going?" 

"You're dating _Harley_?" Tony looked at Peter in surprise. 

"I - yeah! How do you know him?" Peter yelped. 

"He crashed in my garage," Harley shrugged. "He paid for it though so no big deal." 

"Good kid?" Natasha asked Tony while Peter spluttered in surprise. 

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "A little shit sometimes but he's a nice one." 

Natasha smiled and turned to shake Harley's hand. "It's nice to meet you Harley." 

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Black Widow." Harley shook it and looked over at Peter. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine," Peter sighed. "I'm...I'm fine. Is Sam making something?" 

"Yep, world famous cheeseburgers for moi," Tony made a yummy sound. "By the way Harley, if you want to stay, feel free too."

"I'll just text my grandma, she won't mind," Harley walked in after Tony, turning to wink at Peter before heading inside. 

"Boys," Natasha rolled her eyes. "Peter? I've got something to tell you." 

Peter looked over at her. "Yeah?" 

Natasha looked a little nervous suddenly. "Steve proposed to Tony...and I proposed to Pepper...so, we're both going to get married soon." 

Peter blinked but then grinned ecstatically. "Awesome!" 

Natasha laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Peter barreled forward and launched into a hug with her. Natasha held him close and Peter felt safe. 

He had his mom. He had his dad. He had his aunt. He had his friends, and Harley and the Avengers. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's actually done 0.0
> 
> Words: 1.9k
> 
> Thanks y'all for reading. Now I've got two other WIP to work on - a writer's work is never over 😅
> 
> Wattpad Vers. will be posted soon  
> 
> 
> Also, I am now considering a sequel one shot where Harley finds out that Peter is spiderman o.0


End file.
